


Trại Hogwarts dành cho thanh thiếu niên bỏ trốn của Hermione Granger

by goldcloudy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldcloudy/pseuds/goldcloudy
Summary: 'Cậu là một phù thủy, Harry' nghe dễ tin hơn từ mồm một người lai khổng lồ khi bạn mười một tuổi, hơn là từ một đám trẻ trên sân ga điện ngầm khi bạn mười bảy và đang muộn giờ làm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hermione Granger's Hogwarts Crammer for Delinquents on the Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331278) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự đồng ý của tác giả.

Chap 1

 

Đôi giày oxford da rồng của Draco Malfoy lún xuống bốn inch vào bãi chất thải lớn nhất, khủng bố nhất mà cậu từng thấy. Nếu cậu không để ý, cậu hẳn đã lầm tưởng đó là của một con hippogriff.

 

“Không thể tin được đây là đời mình”, cậu tuyên bố, hãi hùng nhìn vào đống hổ lốn đã từng là chân mình. Đây hẳn là điều sẽ xảy ra khi một kẻ rời bỏ tất cả mọi thứ mình biết cho một cuộc tìm kiếm hoang đường của một kẻ ngốc. London thật kinh tởm. Chiếc giày của cậu đã bị hủy hoại, và cậu thậm chí không thể làm một bùa chú tẩy sạch đơn giản trước mặt cả đống Muggle chết tiệt này. _Harry Potter_. Họ cũng gần như đang trên đường đi tìm kiếm mộ Merlin vậy.

 

Không ai trong số người đồng hành của cậu biểu lộ một chút thông cảm.

 

“Tin đi,” Weasley Phiên Bản Nữ nói vui vẻ. Cô nàng nhìn xuống quyển sách lần nữa, nheo mắt nhìn tấm bản đồ bé tí tẹo. “London A-Z? Cậu chắc là nó chính xác chứ, Hermione?”

 

“Ngoại trừ khu vực phù thủy, ừ,” Granger quả quyết. “Và đó là toàn bộ chỗ cho cậu mua đồ phù thuỷ.”

 

“ London Muggle to vật vã,” Weasley Phiên Bản Nam ảm đạm nói. Cậu ta nhìn qua vai em gái mình. “ Làm sao mà chúng ta có thể tìm ra được cái tên khốn này đây?”

 

“Bằng logic và suy luận,” Granger nói.

 

“Suy nghĩ sáng tạo,” Luna góp ý.

 

Weasley Phiên Bản Nữ nhún vai. “Mèo mù vớ cá rán?”

 

“Mỗi thứ một ít,” Neville nói, mỉm cười.

 

 _Chúng ta sẽ không thể,_ Draco muốn nói, nhưng thôi.

 

Thành phố quá lớn, và _Harry Potter_ chỉ là - một thằng nhóc gặp may, một lần. Nó cũng chẳng có nghĩa lý gì nếu họ tìm thấy cậu ta. Cũng chẳng phải nó sẽ thay đổi được gì.

 

“Chân tôi vẫn dính đầy _cứt_ ,” Draco nhắc họ. “ Nếu ai đó có thể qua đây che chắn để tôi có thể ngăn tất tôi ngập trong phân. Tôi sẽ tuân theo.”

 

Granger phớt lờ cậu. “Cậu con trai từ trường cũ của cậu ấy-”

 

“Ali,” Weasley Phiên Bản Nam bổ sung.

 

“Ali đã cho chúng ta một chỉ dẫn. Mình hoàn toàn tin là chúng ta có thể tìm ra cậu ấy - hoặc ai đó _có thể_ tìm ra cậu ấy.” Granger lắc đầu. “Không thể tin được là cậu ấy đã ra khỏi sự bảo vệ của gia đình rất lâu rồi mà _bọn chúng_ vẫn chưa tìm thấy cậu ấy.”

 

Tất cả liếc, có phản xạ, về phía Draco. Draco cố không coi nó là chuyện cá nhân. Cậu đã từng là một trong số _bọn chúng_ , suy cho cùng.

 

“Bọn chúng đánh giá thấp khu vực của Muggle.” Draco kiểm tra xung quanh xem có người nhìn hay không, nắm lấy đũa phép và cúi xuống giày của mình để làm sạch nó.

 

“Tạ ơn Morgana,” Weasley Phiên Bản Nữ nói. Cô nàng nhìn vào bản đồ. “Được rồi, cả hai địa chỉ đều ở một nơi có tên là… _Peckham_.”

 

Tất cả trừ Hermione trao nhau cái nhìn mờ mịt. “Muggle.” Weasley Phiên Bản Nam hoang mang nói, và Draco gật đầu.

 

Hermione ngân nga, như thể nó có nghĩa với cô. “Chúng ta sẽ lên tàu và rồi chia nhau ra để kiểm tra hai địa điểm.”

 

Cả hai Weasley trông ngạc nhiên. Draco nhăn mặt. “Chúng ta có _nhất thiết_ phải thế không. Sao chúng ta không Độn thổ?”

 

“London là một khu vực khá đông đúc, Malfoy. Hơn nữa trong số chúng ta vẫn còn người mang Dấu hiệu. Chúng ta không thể mạo hiểm vi phạm Đạo luật giữ Bí mật.” Hermione chỉnh lại cái túi xách, nó kêu loảng xoảng như dự đoán. “Và hai người trong chúng ta có thể thực sự _Độn thổ_ cần phải giữ sức đề phòng trường hợp khẩn cấp.”

 

“Vui lên,” Neville nói, vỗ vai cậu. “Cậu có thể làm trò đó với cái vé.”

 

Draco đúng là thích làm trò đó với cái vé. “Tuyệt vời. Một cái ống kim loại dưới lòng đất, hãy để chúng ta vui vẻ lao xuống địa ngục.”

 

“Mình không nghĩ nó sẽ tệ như lần trước. Giờ không phải giờ cao điểm.”

 

“Ohhs, có lẽ chúng ta có thể nhìn thấy lũ rồng Dưới lòng đất,” Luna mỉm cười vô tình với những mái vòm, như thể nó là những người bạn cũ.

 

“Mình không thích bị bó trong không gian hẹp lâu thế,” Weasley Phiên Bản Nữ thừa nhận. “tàu điện ngầm khá là thú vị, thật vậy.”

 

“Ừ,” Weasley Phiên Bản Nam đồng tình. “ Bố sẽ….” Cậu ta bỏ lửng câu nói, đút tay mình vào túi quần.

 

Granger chạm nhẹ vào tay Weasley Phiên Bản Nam.  “Không còn thời gian nữa,” cô nói, và dẫn họ đi xuyên con phố.

 

Mặc dù là người thấp nhất trong số họ, bằng cách nào đó cô nàng đã bù đắp cho sự thiếu hụt về chiều cao ấy thông qua những biểu cảm mãnh liệt.

 

 _Thủ lĩnh quả cảm của chúng ta_ , Draco nghĩ, và cảm thấy hối hận về tất cả những quyết định cậu từng đưa ra. Hermione Granger có thể là người quyết tâm và có khả năng nhất mà cậu từng gặp, nhưng cuộc truy đuổi này đã thất bại ngay từ lúc bắt đầu. Draco ngạc nhiên là họ đã có thể sống sót lâu _đến thế_ . Cậu sẽ không ngu ngốc đến nỗi hy vọng sống sót lâu hơn chứ chưa nói đến việc tìm được _Harry Potter_ lang thang thơ thẩn giữa cái thành phố lúc nhúc này.

 

*

 

Trong một căn hộ nhỏ và dột nát ở Peckham, Harry Potter nhìn vào khuôn mặt mang vết sẹo của mình trong gương.

 

“Đây không phải là mãi mãi,” cậu nói với mình. “Đây sẽ không phải là cuộc đời mày mãi .”

 

Hình ảnh phản chiếu của Harry chỉ nhìn chăm chăm lại cậu, cặp kính cáu bẩn, gương mặt u sầu. Cái sẹo của cậu zig-zag kéo dài qua trán, tỏa thành những tia sét và chớm qua lông mày.

 

Người gần-như-là bạn duy nhất của cậu, Ali, đã nói rằng vết sẹo của cậu trông ngầu lòi.

 

“Ông nên dể tóc ngắn,” cậu ta nói, “Không ai sẽ gây sự với ông nếu họ thấy vết sẹo.”

 

Mọi người chẳng gây sự với Harry nhiều đến thế, thật vậy. Khi cậu bắt đầu học ở trường cấp hai, những đứa lớn hơn đã cố dọa cậu nhưng chúng luôn gặp điều gì sau đó - Harry sẽ thấy mình đang ở trên mái nhà, hay cú đấm của lũ nhóc sẽ trượt khỏi người cậu như thể chúng cố đấm vào dầu. Cuối cùng, tất cả dừng cố gắng. Cậu vẫn còn bị gọi những cái tên như Ali, mặc dù không như Ali cậu không lấy đó làm chuyện cá nhân.

 

“Ông không cầu nguyện,” Ali nói một ngày, khi cuộn tấm thảm cầu nguyện của cậu ta lên. Harry đang canh chừng cửa, đảm bảo không ai xông vào. “Ông theo Hindu à?”

 

Harry đã nhún vai. “Tôi không biết.” Nhà Dursley theo đạo Thiên Chúa nghiêm ngặt. Cậu không biết cha mẹ mình theo đạo gì, nếu chẳng là gì.

 

Ali đã gật đầu thông cảm. “Mong là ông sẽ biết, một ngày nào đó,” cậu ta nói.

 

Nhà Dursley lại chuyển nhà lần nữa không lâu sau đó, Harry giống như một tập hợp những đống hộp không ai muốn trong thị trấn, nhưng chính Ali đã là người liên hệ cậu với người họ hàng của người bạn thân nhất của em gái cậu ta ở London, khi Harry cuối cùng cũng lấy chiếc túi chứa tất cả đồ dùng của mình và bỏ trốn trong đêm khuya.

 

“Đây không phải là mãi mãi,” cậu nhắc lại lần nữa. Cậu khoác túi lên vai, gật đầu quả quyết với mình trong gương, và rời đi.

 

“Êu, Potter,” Cao Kều Cùng Phòng gọi, bắt kịp cậu ở cửa. “Tiền thuê nộp cuối tuần này, đồng chí.”

 

“Tôi vừa trả tiền thuê thứ Bảy tuần trước,” Harry nói. Tiền đã cao hơn là phí chỉ ngủ trên sô pha, nhưng cậu vẫn trả nó. Cậu vẫn chưa có thời gian tìm chỗ ở khác.

 

Cao Kều Cùng Phòng nhún vai và xỉa xỉa kẽ răng.  “Lauren bảo tôi nói với cậu.”

 

Harry nhìn cậu ta trong một lúc lâu. “Được rồi,” cậu nói, và rời đi.

 

Cậu sẽ cần phải tìm một căn hộ mới, và sớm thôi. Cậu sẽ nhìn qua thông báo ở chỗ làm, có lẽ, hoặc hỏi đồng nghiệp. Harry mừng là hầu hết đồ của cậu vừa gọn trong chiếc túi cậu mang theo mình mỗi ngày; cậu không tin ai ở căn hộ với cái bàn chải của mình, chứ đừng nói đến những thứ khác.

 

Harry đứng ở ga tàu chưa quá ba phút khi cậu cảm thấy có ánh mắt lên đầu mình.

 

Mỗi vài năm, một kẻ lạ mặt ăn mặc tức cười sẽ dừng lại ngay giữa phố để trố mắt nhìn Harry. Khi cậu khoảng mười ba một tên béo mập thậm chí đã đánh Harry bất tỉnh và, khi cậu tỉnh lại, cậu đang chảy máu bên tay trái và gã đàn ông đã biến mất. Mới ba phút trôi qua, và cậu vẫn không biết được chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Harry luôn đoán rằng mình là mục tiêu của mấy tên gàn dở - đây chỉ là một tên quái gở hơn thông thường.

 

Mấy người lạ quá nổi bật và không ăn nhập gì với quang cảnh ga tàu điện ngầm: hai cậu con trai và một cô gái, tất cả bọn họ đều nhìn chằm chằm Harry như thể cậu là cái ba lô vô chủ bắt đầu kêu tích tắc. Có cái gì đó _kì lạ_ ở họ. Cái gì đó gợi lên cảm giác kì lạ mà thân quen trong cổ họng Harry.

 

Một trong hai cậu trai - cao, tóc vàng, gương mặt khó chịu - nhìn thẳng vào mặt Harry. “Cậu là Harry Potter?” cậu ta gặng hỏi, giọng của cậu ta giống với cháu trai Eton của Joanna Lumley.

 

Harry lướt qua chiếc áo khoác len tối màu được cắt khéo léo một cách kỳ lạ và đôi giày bóng lộn của cậu ta và ghét cậu ta ngay tức khắc. “Ai đang hỏi vậy?”

 

Giai Bóng Lộn đứng thẳng người lên, cái mũi dài nhăn lại. “Tôi nghĩ cậu sẽ thấy-”

 

“Malfoy, không phải bây giờ. Chúng ta không có nhiều thời gian,” cô gái nói, làn da sẫm màu với mái tóc dày rậm và răng cửa lớn. Giọng cô sang chảnh gần bằng người kia - Harry đang làm cái đéo gì đây, bị một đám thượng lưu diễn thuyết vào sáng thứ Tư ư? Chúa ơi, cậu sẽ muộn giờ làm chỉ vì lũ khốn này đang thấy chán.

 

Liệu Dudley có thể đứng đằng sau chuyện này không? Họ đã không liên lạc kể từ khi Harry rời nhà Dursley, nhưng… Harry cố gắng lùi xa bọn họ, nghển cổ để nhìn về phía đường hầm tìm ánh đèn tàu. Cậu lùi lại quá nhanh cậu gần như va phải người tóc đỏ cao kều.

 

“Đồng chí à, xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền,” Tóc đỏ nói, ít sang chảnh hơn. Chạm lên vai Harry. “Hãy nghe chúng tôi một lúc, được chứ?”

 

Đôi mắt nâu của Nữ Sang Chảnh đảo lo lắng giữa những lối vào sân ga. “Chúng ta không có nhiều thời giờ. Harry - luôn có những điều kỳ lạ xảy ra với cậu, phải không? Khi cậu tức giận, hay sợ hãi, hay buồn bã, có thứ gì đó xảy ra. Thứ cậu không thể giải hích. Không ai có thể.”

 

Bên trong Harry cảm giác như thể cậu vừa bị tống vào nước lạnh. Sao cô ta có thể - ai đó đã nói với cô ta, hay dì và dượng cậu đã buôn chuyện ở một bữa tiệc về Harry dơ bẩn và những chuyện nó mang theo mình? Làm sao cô ta có thể _biết_? Hoặc - liệu cậu vừa làm điều gì à? Cậu nhìn xung quanh sân ga, nhưng chẳng có gì kì lạ.

 

“Biết mà,” Nữ Sang Chảnh nói, hài lòng như thể cô ta vừa được cho điểm cao.

 

“Mình là Hermione Granger, đây là Ron Weasley và Draco Malfoy. Mình nghĩ rằng cậu đang trong nguy hiểm cực độ. Chúng mình ở đây để giúp cậu.”

Harry nén lại phản ứng của mình, che đậy bằng một tiếng cười nửa vời, “Ờ, đúng rồi. Mấy người cứ vui vẻ đi. Tôi sẽ muộn giờ làm mất.” Cậu nắm chặt chiếc túi, cố dìm đi nỗi sợ chua loét đang dâng lên trong lồng ngực. Mọi chuyện đều ổn cả. Đoàn tàu sẽ đến ngay bất cứ lúc nào và đưa cậu đến chỗ làm nơi Aurelia sẽ hét vào mặt cậu và đám khách sẽ cư xử thô lỗ và mọi thứ sẽ trở lại như cũ.

 

“Harry, làm ơn, hãy nghe mình.” Hermione Granger len vào giữa Harry và rìa sân ga và nhìn lên cậu với đôi mắt to cầu xin. “Nó bắt đầu khi cậu còn nhỏ. Sáu, hoặc, là bảy. Cậu ngã khỏi cái cây và nảy lên thay vì gãy xương, hay cậu tức giận với ai đó và điều gì tội tệ xảy đến với họ - giấy tờ công việc của họ biến mất khỏi bàn, hoặc một cái bút chì bay từ đâu tới đập vào đầu họ. Cậu không thể lý giải nó. Không ai cả. Có thể cậu - có lẽ cậu có thể điều khiển được nó bây giờ, một ít thôi. Những thứ cậu không thể lý giải.”

 

 _Hoặc cậu biến mớ tóc giả của giáo viên thành màu xanh_ , Harry nghĩ, dạ dày cậu tụt xuống qua rãnh cống, xuyên thẳng đến tâm trái đất. _Hoặc cậu khiến tấm kính chắn một con trăn Nam Mỹ ở sở thú biến mất_.

 

“Điều tương tự xảy ra với mình. Tất cả chúng ta,” Hermione nói, ám chỉ hai người đứng bên cạnh cô như mấy tay lính. “Nếu cậu muốn, chúng mình có thể kể cho cậu nhiều hơn - và có điều này cậu cần biết, Harry: có kẻ đang truy lùng cậu.”

  
“Và kẻ đó là mấy người, và mấy người đang đứng ngay đây.” _Họ biết, họ biết, họ biết_ , tiếng đập trái tim Harry phản bội cậu.

 

“Ngoài chúng tớ. Ngoài chúng tớ ra, Harry, cậu _biết_ chúng mình đang nói về cái gì. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được nó, đúng chứ?” Đôi mắt to ngập nước của Hermione Granger chứa đầy sự chân thành. Cô gần như phát sáng bằng niềm tin ấy. “Cậu không muốn có _câu trả lời_ sao?”

 

Chúa ơi, Harry _đã không muốn_ gì nhỉ? Cậu muốn một nơi để ngủ mà không phải là cái gầm cầu thang. Cậu muốn không phải chuyển nhà cứ năm phút một lần. Cậu muốn London. Cậu muốn bè bạn. Cậu muốn quần áo vừa với người. Cậu muốn ai đó - ai đó chạm vào cậu, đầy yêu thương, lên cánh tay hoặc vai, một cái chạm mang ý _cậu không đơn độc_ . Cậu muốn được ăn no, một công việc tốt hơn, thứ gì đó - _bất cứ gì_ từng thuộc về cha mẹ cậu. Việc cậu sẽ có _những đáp án_ chưa bao giờ thực sự là một khả năng.

 

“Tôi phải đi làm,” Harry nói, khi đoàn tàu chạy về phía họ. Làn khí ấm áp tỏa ra thổi mái tóc của Hermione thành một cơn bão nhỏ. Dạ dày cậu thít lại. “The Stockpot, trên đường Old Compton. Tôi tan lúc mười hai rưỡi.” Trước khi cậu có thể nghĩ lại cậu tiến về phía toa tàu, ngoái người về phía ba người đang đứng đợi trên sân ga: Spice Sang Chảnh, Spice Tóc Đỏ, và Hermione Granger, người chạy về phía trước.

 

“Vào buổi sáng à?” cô gọi với.

 

Harry bật cười. “Vào buổi đêm!”

 

Trước khi Hermione có thể đáp lời cửa đã đóng lại, ngăn Harry lại khỏi bất cứ thứ gì - dù nó là cái gì đi chăng nữa. Cậu ngồi lên một cái ghế trống và nhìn chăm chăm lên tấm quảng cáo bong tróc trên tường. _Đáp án_. Đệt mợ.

 

*

 

“Nó diễn ra ổn đấy,” Hermione nói, nhìn đoàn tàu biến mất vào trong đường hầm. Cô cảm thấy tiếng lách cách từ cái túi xách quá tải khiến mình vững dạ. Nó sẽ là cả một vấn đề, cô nghĩ, để lôi được List Việc-Cần-Làm của cô ra khỏi túi và check ‘Tìm Harry Potter’. Cô sẽ làm việc đó sau, tốt hơn là lúc một mình, khi cô có thể ăn mừng cho thỏa. Cô đã đúng. Cô đã đúng về mọi chuyện. Hermione chưa bao giờ, chưa từng thấy chán cảm giác đó. Nó cuồn cuộn lên trong cô như cơn hưng phấn do đường.

 

Malfoy và Ron ngây ra nhìn cô.

 

“Vậy à?” Ron hỏi, nghiêng đầu.

 

“Đúng vậy,” cô quả quyết. “Cậu ấy nói cho chúng ta chỗ làm!”

 

Malfoy nhún vai. “Có thể là nói dối.”

 

“Hoặc cậu ấy có thể tránh chúng ta,” Ron thêm vào. “Chuồn ra khỏi cửa sau khi chúng ta xuất hiện, hay gì đó.”

 

“Cậu ấy sẽ không.” Hermione nhìn đường hầm trống không. Hoàn cảnh của họ hoàn toàn khác nhau, nhưng Hermione đã từng là một cô bé xoay quanh chuyện lạ mỗi ngày. Cô đã từng là cô bé muốn tìm câu trả lời. Cô đã từng là cô bé muốn _nhiều hơn_ , và cô có thể nhìn thấy sự thèm muốn đó trên khuôn mặt mệt mỏi của Harry Potter, trong đôi mắt xanh lá lấp lánh ấy. Cậu ấy muốn _nhiều hơn_. Cậu ấy muốn nhiều hơn, và cậu ấy sẽ gặp họ bên ngoài chỗ làm lúc mười hai rưỡi đêm chỉ để xem liệu họ có thể cho cậu điều đó không.

 

Hoặc cô sẽ lại lần ra cậu lần nữa. Tất nhiên sẽ _tốt hơn_ nếu Harry có thể tình nguyện gặp họ, nhưng Hermione sẽ không muốn ép Harry phải biết điều. Thú thật, cô sẽ mất gì chứ?

 

*

 

Đến khi mây trời chuyển đen sẫm, Harry bắt đầu tự hỏi liệu cậu có tưởng tượng ra tất cả. Khi cậu đang bận rộn với khách ăn tối, và họ có một tá kẻ say xỉn lúc mười một giờ, và trước khi đến giờ tan khắp người Harry mỏi nhức, mệt lừ và phảng phất mùi trứng. Cậu thực sự không mong chờ sẽ bắt gặp ngay ngoài cửa nhưng - họ đây. Spice Sang Chảnh, Spice Tóc Đỏ, và Hermione Granger và -

 

“Mấy người lại nhiều hơn rồi,” Harry nói thẳng thừng.

 

“Đúng vậy, đây là Neville, Luna, và Ginny,” Hermione nói, “Có chỗ nào chúng ta có thể đi không, Harry?”

 

Harry ngoái nhìn phía sau vai. Costin và Aurelia vẫn đang ở trong, thó bất cứ thức ăn nào có thể bị hỏng trước ngày mai. Harry có lẽ đã định ra ngoài với họ sau khi họ xong việc. Họ thường đi xuống quán rượu vào thứ Ba và rồi đến làm ca thứ Tư đầy mùi rượu và say xỉn. Không phải Harry chưa từng tham gia cùng họ, chỉ là - có lẽ cậu có thể, lần này.

 

“Không biết nữa,” Harry nói, tránh ánh mắt cô. “Tôi kiểu như đã có hẹn rồi.”

 

“Tôi đã nói với cậu việc này chẳng đi đến đâu. Tôi không hiểu sao tôi lại còn ở đây nữa,” Spice Sang Chảnh, Malfoy giận dỗi nói.

 

“Cậu ở đây vì cậu đã quay đầu về bờ,” một trong hai cô gái còn lại nói. Cô có vẻ ngoài như thể có một mớ hạt dẻ treo lên bím tóc vàng sẫm màu, và mặc kết hợp một đống váy kỳ lạ.

 

Malfoy nghiến mũi giày đắt tiền lên vỉa hè. “Và mỗi ngày tôi đều hối tiếc vì nó.”

 

“Không cậu đâu có,” Đầu hạt dẻ nói nhẹ bâng.

 

Hermione duỗi thẳng vai và nghiêng người về phía Harry, mắt cầu xin. “Harry, đây là hậu quả rất nghiêm trọng-”

 

Spice Tóc Đỏ - Ron - đặt một tay lên vai Hermione. “Hãy cho tụi tôi một cơ hội. Chúng tôi sẽ mua đồ uống cho cậu,” cậu ta nói. Gương mặt tàn nhang của cậu ta đầy chân thành và hòa ái. Harry gần như tin cậu ta, mặc cho bản thân mình ngăn lại.

 

“Ờm, được thôi,” Harry nói, và dẫn họ đến quán rượu nhếch nhác nơi góc phố. Không ai trong số họ nói gì khi di chuyển - có lẽ họ đều hơi lo lắng vì ở ngoài khu ổ chuột. Lũ nhóc nhà giàu, có lẽ đây là lần đầu ra khỏi Quảng trường Sloane. Harry dẫn họ đi qua quầy rượu trải ghế da để xem có thể làm dịu họ. Nhưng không.

 

Họ chen chúc qua đám đông ở phía đằng trước và tìm được một buồng trống mịt mờ khói thuốc, và yên vị vào chỗ với thức uống phạm luật. Chà ít nhất là Harry trái luật. Những người còn lại nhìn không già hơn cậu bao nhiêu, nhưng ai mà biết được, họ có thể đều đã mười tám.

 

“Thế,” Harry nói.

 

“Thế,” Ron đáp lời.

 

Phía bên kia phòng, một người mặc áo Manchester United bắt đầu ngân nga “Candle in the Wind” vô định với chai bia trong tay. Bạn anh ta vỗ vai anh ta buồn bã, và theo tiếng hát.

 

“Ôi, lạy Merlin,” Malfoy thở dài, vùi mặt vào bàn tay. “Chúng ta đem được Harry Potter _thật sự_ đến đây, và đây là cái mà chúng ta đang làm với mình.”

 

“Chúng ta đang cố hết sức,” cậu đẹp trai nói, người có lẽ tên là Neville.

 

“Malfoy, Đạo luật,” Hermione rít lên.

 

“Chúng ta đưa cậu ấy đên đây để nói về những thứ hoàn toàn không-liên-quan-đến-Đạo-luật, Hermione,” Gái Tóc Đỏ nói.“Tốt nhất là ếm một bùa Muffliato đề phòng ngừa.”

 

“Đúng rồi” Hermione nói, và cúi đầu xuống, lẩm bẩm điều gì đó.

 

“Tớ sẽ không lo đâu,” Đầu Hạt Dẻ nói. “Vài Muggle nhận thức khá rõ về phép thuật, cậu biết đấy. Bộ không thích điều đó, tất nhiên rồi, nhưng họ làm gì được chứ, khi Gorbles đã cư trú khu Lòng đất từ những năm tám mươi?”

 

“Đầu tiên, _tôi_ mang _mấy người_ tới đây,” Harry nói. “Điều thứ hai, và đây chỉ là câu hỏi tu từ thôi, nhưng cái đệt mẹ gì thế?”

 

Hai tóc đỏ, Spice Sang Chảnh, Đẹp Trai và Đầu Hạt Dẻ đều hướng về phía Hermione. Hermione thở dài. “Chà, sẽ khó để tiếp thu với chỉ một cốc đấy.”

 

“Thử hai cốc, vậy,” Harry đề nghị.

 

“Mình sợ là nó sẽ cần nhiều hơn thế.” Hermione nhìn xuống cốc của mình. “Ôi, trời. Cứ làm lẹ cho nó qua, còn hơn nhỉ? Harry, cậu là một phù thủy.”

 

“Đúng rồi,” Harry nói, “Kệ mẹ nó. Nghe hay đấy.”

 

Hermione tiếp tục thông báo với Harry rằng, thực sự, có một thế giới toàn nam và nữ phù thủy đang sống giữa đám quần chúng khốn khổ. Có khu mua sắm phù thủy và chính phủ phép thuật và cơ thể có pháp thuật. Và có cả trường học phép thuật, nơi mà mọi nam nữ phù thủy trẻ đều được mời đến học.

 

Tất cả, ngoại trừ, Harry.

 

“Cậu đáng nhẽ có được,” Đẹp Trai cam đoan với cậu, “Mọi người đều mong đợi cậu có mặt trong năm chúng tôi, và khi cậu không ở đó -”

 

“Có nhiều học thuyết về chuyện đó,” Hermione nói chân thành, trôi qua hộp sọ ong ong của Harry. “Vài người nói là do Kẻ-chớ-gọi-tên-ra. Vài người nghĩ những Muggle nuôi nấng cậu đã cố gắng bằng cách nào đó, kiểu như họ di cư đến nơi không thể tiếp cận được, và bằng cách nào đó dấu vết phép thuật bị gián đoạn. Nhưng mình biết - ý mình là, chúng mình biết cậu đang ở ngoài đó.”

 

“Có khoảng ba thứ trong bài phát biểu nho nhỏ đó mà tôi không thể hiểu nổi,” Harry nói yếu ớt, “Nhưng hãy bỏ qua trước - _làm thế nào_ mà mấy người biết về tôi? Nếu như có nhiều...nam phù thủy, và nữ phù thủy đến thế, làm sao mà mấy người muốn tìm _tôi_?”

 

“Chà, cậu đang gặp nguy hiểm lớn, Harry,” Hermione bắt đầu, hít một hơi dài cho bài diễn văn tiếp theo.

 

“Khi cậu còn bé cậu đánh bại phù thủy hắc ám nhất thời đại chúng ta. Giờ chuyện bung bét và đầy tớ của tên phù thủy hắc ám đó đang săn lùng đầu cậu. Tụi tôi đã rời trường và dành năm tháng qua tìm kiếm cậu để báo trước một tiếng, nên, cậu biết đấy, khỏi cám ơn đâu.” Gái Tóc Đỏ hớp một hơi dài, rồi liếc nhìn bọn họ. “ _Gì chứ_? Mình nghĩ nó khá súc tích. Hermione sẽ mất cả đời mất.”

 

“Ừ, tốt lắm, Ginny,” Hermione nói, vẻ hơi mếch lòng.

 

Harry chớp mắt nhìn Gái Tóc Đỏ - Ginny - và tự hỏi Aurelia và Costin đang làm gì. Có lẽ không phải một trò chơi khăm tinh vi. Chắc vậy? “Okay. Tại sao những tên…. tay sai này chưa tìm thấy tôi lúc trước?”

 

“Cậu đang nằm trong một loại bảo vệ gì đó khi cậu vẫn sống cùng gia đình mình, miễn là cậu dưới mười bảy tuổi. Nhưng giờ cậu không còn sống với họ nữa và cậu đã qua sinh nhật…” Hermione nhăn mặt. “Không. Nên may mắn là chúng mình tìm ra cậu trước.”

 

“Nhà Dursley không phải gia đình tôi.”

 

“Những Muggle cậu sống cùng,” Ginny bổ sung. “Vậy nên, những ngày này, nhiều nguy hiểm và lo âu. Tốt nhất là chúng tôi thuyết phục được cậu tin mình sớm trước khi chúng ta đều bị giết.”

 

“Nếu đây là một trò đùa, thì nó khá là chi tiết và có trí tưởng tượng đấy, và bi đát.” Harry uống cạn cốc của mình. “Được rồi. Tiếp tục đi, chuyện này đã kỳ quặc đủ rồi: _Muggle_ là gì?”

 

“Những người không có phép thuật,” Malfoy lè nhè.

 

“Tất nhiên rồi,” Harry nói. Cậu đã uống hết cốc của mình, cảm giác như thể cậu đang mơ. “Mặc xác nó đi. Muggle, tuyệt vời. Phù Thủy Hắc Ám Nhất Mọi Thời Đại, tuyệt. Gì nữa?”

 

“Ờ,” Ron nói chậm rãi. “Ghét phải nói với cậu điều này ngay, vì nó cũng không vui tươi lắm, nhưng Kẻ-Ai-Cũng- tên phù thủy Hắc ám - hắn ta đại loại là...nắm kiểm soát được Bộ rồi.”

 

“Mấy người có thể gọi tên hắn mà,” Harry nói. “Hay không? Oh, đệt, nó là một _bí mật_ , đúng chứ.”

 

“Nó không phải là một bí mật,” Hermione rút ra một tờ giấy ăn và một cái bút từ chiếc túi nhỏ. “Chúng ta không nói nó ra.” Cô luồn tờ giấy sang bên kia bàn.

 

Harry nhìn xuống. “Cái gì, Volde -” Sáu người định che miệng câu cùng một lúc, khá là ấn tượng. Ai đã từng thương khóc cho Công nương Di theo kiểu Elton John cần phải dừng lại và nhìn bọn họ.

 

“Hãy cứ uống thôi,” Ginny khuyên cậu.

 

Harry làm theo.

 

Ánh đèn đường hơi chao đảo khi cuối cùng Harry và nhóm người theo đuôi vô cớ mới của cậu bước ra khỏi quán rượu.

 

“Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi đang gặp khó khăn tiêu hóa cả đống, Thế Lực Xấu Xa To Lớn, Ngoài Kia Săn Đuổi Tôi, Tôi Đánh Bại Một Thầy Pháp Hắc Ám - “

 

“Phù Thủy.”

 

“Gì cũng được. Hơi điên khùng, mấy người có thấy thế không?” Harry vuốt mái tóc thảm hại của cậu và chỉ vào mình ra phía bến xe buýt, để mặc bọn họ đi theo.

 

Ginny sải bước để bắt kịp cậu. “Những người Muggle nói làm sao cậu có vết sẹo đó?”

 

“Tai nạn xe.” Harry vô thức chạm lên trán, những đường mô sẹo hình tia chớp gồ lên quen thuộc dưới tay cậu. “Giết chết cha mẹ tôi.”

 

“Không đúng,” Ginny nói.

 

“Ôi, Chúa ơi, lại một tầng khai sáng nữa từ câu lạc bộ kịch.” Harry dừng trước trạm xe buýt đêm và nhìn đồng hồ. Tuyệt, cậu sẽ phải ở đây _tỷ năm_.

 

“Chúng tôi có thể cho cậu thấy, cậu biết đấy,” Malfoy nói, nhìn cậu chăm chú. Gương mặt kì lạ của cậu ta cứng đờ và chìm trong bóng tối dưới ánh đèn đường, xương gò má lộ rõ. “Ờ thì - một vài người trong chúng tôi có thể.” Cậu ta nhìn về phía Hermione, cô gật đầu.

 

“Mình sẽ đưa cậu ấy đi,” cô nói. Cô lôi ra một cái que dài - đũa phép của cô, Harry nhớ. Đó là một cây đũa phép. Hermione cầm lấy tay Harry. “Hít một hơi sâu,” cô nhắc, “Chuyện này sẽ cảm thấy hơi lạ đấy.”

 

Harry muốn đáp lại, nhưng đột nhiên cả thế giới tối sầm lại và bàn tay Hermione là thứ duy nhất níu giữ cậu giữa sức ép chuyển động quay cuồng. Cậu sẽ thề nhưng không có thời gian cho việc đó - màng nhĩ của cậu ù ù và xương sườn đau nhói và, trước khi cậu có thể nắm được cái gì, Hermione đã đang phủi phủi quần jean của cô và Harry đang ngồi bên vỉa hè, chớp mắt nhìn vào khung cảnh quen thuộc của quán rượu đối diện bên đường từ phía căn hộ của mình.

 

“Tốt _lắm_ , Harry.” Hermione cười rạng rỡ với cậu. “Thậm chí còn không bị nôn vào lần đầu tiên! Hầu hết mọi người đều bị thế, cậu biết đấy. Mình đã nôn ra khắp người người hướng dẫn.”

 

“Ờm,” Harry nói, khi Ron xuất hiện bên cạnh họ, nắm chặt cùi chỏ của Malfoy bằng một tay và cổ tay Ginny bằng tay còn lại. Cậu ta dường như thể kéo họ ra từ không khí, như lôi con thỏ khỏi cái mũ.

 

“Chờ tí,” Ron nói, chống tay lên đầu gối. “Mệt lử rồi. Hermione, em có nghĩ mình có thể quay lại đón Luna và Neville không?”

 

Hermione biến mất mà không nói gì, bỏ mặc Harry nhìn chằm chằm chỗ trống cô vừa đứng.

 

“Nào đồng chí,” Ron nói, giơ tay ra. Harry nắm lấy nó và Ron kéo cậu đứng dậy. “Đó là Độn thổ. Tiện, nhỉ? Mình mới có bằng. Trượt lần đầu - sót nửa lông mày - nhưng lần sau thì tốt. Cực kì có ích. Chỉ có Hermione và mình mới làm được - không tệ.”

 

“Hơn hẳn xe buýt đêm,” Harry thừa nhận, vẫn đang cố tiêu hóa chuyện này. Cậu cố tỏ ra thờ ơ và cảm thấy như mình không giỏi giả vờ lắm. Cậu đột nhiên nhớ tới một điều, và toàn thân lạnh toát và kinh sợ. “Sao mấy người biết nơi tôi sống?”

 

“Chúng mình tìm đến đây trước,” Ron nói, “Cậu không có nhà, nhưng một trong số bạn cùng phòng của cậu nói cậu sẽ ở chỗ … chỗ...dưới gì đó.”

 

“Dưới tàu điện ngầm,” Malfoy bổ sung, miệng cong lên thành một nụ cười gần như tự mãn. “Cậu thấy đấy, Weasley, tôi cũng biết những thứ Muggle.”

 

Ron đảo mắt. “Ờ, mở cuộc ăn mừng đi, đồng chí.”

 

Có một tiếng _crack_ lớn và Hermione xuất hiện, với Luna và Neville ở hai bên.

 

Giờ này đêm qua, Harry đang lên cơn thèm rượu trong căn hộ tệ hại của mình với đám bạn cùng phòng tệ hại. Cậu không tài nào liên kết cậu ngày hôm qua với mình hôm nay - với _phép thuật_ và _thầy pháp hắc ám_ và sáu con người lạ mặt này đang nhìn cậu như thể cậu là…

 

“Tôi đi ngủ đây,” Harry thông báo. “Mấy người có thể… Để tôi yên, trong lúc này, được chứ?”

 

“Harry,” Hermione thở dài, sẵn sàng tuôn ra một bài diễn thuyết nữa về sự an toàn của cậu.

 

“Cứ giữ nó lại đi,” Harry bật lại. Họ vẫn cứ _nhìn_ cậu với những đôi mắt hau háu, tệ hại ấy. Cậu không biết họ muốn gì ở mình. Cậu chẳng có gì để cho họ cả. “Làm ơn, chỉ - tôi sẽ nói chuyện với mấy người ngày mai. Mấy người có thể gặp tôi sau giờ làm, lần nữa, được chứ?”

 

Cả sáu người nhìn nhau, vẻ không chắc chắn hiện rõ trên gương mặt. “Được thôi,” cuối cùng, Hermione trả lời.

 

“Cố đừng để bị giết đấy,” Malfoy nhắc nhở cậu.

 

Harry giơ hai ngón tay chào, và đi vào nhà.

 

*

 

Khi Draco còn là một đứa trẻ, cậu đặt tên tất cả những người bạn tưởng tượng của mình là Harry Potter. Giai đoạn đó chấm dứt đột ngột khi mẹ cậu nhẹ nhàng đề nghị rằng cậu có lẽ không nên nhắc đến người bạn tưởng tượng của mình trước mặt bố, hoặc những người bạn của ông, hoặc thực sự là với bất kỳ ai, ở bất cứ đâu. Khi cậu lớn hơn, Hogwarts, cái bể phốt kinh khủng chứa tin đồn, tái bản Huyền thoại về Potter khoảng hai mươi lần một ngày. Giờ đây khi Draco thực sự _gặp_ Harry Potter, sự thất bại này như thể một sự kiện cậu trải nghiệm bên ngoài cơ thể vậy.

 

Harry Potter, hóa ra, không phải một huyền thoại, hay một bí ẩn, hay một hồn ma. Cậu ta chỉ là cậu bé. Một cậu trai vị thành niên thiếu ăn với mái tóc kinh khủng và quần áo quá cỡ, và, như thể chuyện còn chưa đủ, cậu ta cũng là một _thằng khốn_ khó chịu, khiếm nhã và thiếu trí tưởng tượng.

 

Cậu ta cũng đẹp trai khó cãi.

 

Draco đẩy ý nghĩ đó về đằng sau óc.

 

“Chúng ta không thể cứ để cậu ấy _đi_ ,” Granger nhấn mạnh, “Nếu _chúng ta_ có thể tìm thấy cậu ấy, _bọn chúng_ cũng vậy.”

 

“Thế không có nghĩa là chúng ta nên cắm trại cạnh chỗ cậu ấy như một lũ quái dị,” Weasley Phiên Bản Nam nói.

 

“Quá trễ rồi,” Weasley Phiên Bản Nữ đáp.

 

“Mình nghĩ nó khá tuyệt,” Luna mỉm cười chân thành. “Như thể chúng ta đang trông chừng cậu ấy trong giấc ngủ.”

 

“Nếu như _chúng ta_ muốn ngủ thì sao,” Draco làu bàu, quấn áo khoác chặt hơn quanh ngực.

 

“Chúng ta sẽ luân phiên thay nhau,” Neville nói, với một nụ cười khích kệ phiền phức. “Chúng ta có lều, nên.”

 

“Ở giữa vỉa hè đầy mùi nước đái,” Draco nhăn, che mũi bằng một tay mang bao da. Cậu có thể thoáng thấy căn lều dưới thần chú Không-Thấy-Tôi, nằm ở khoảng trống chật hẹp giữa một cửa hiệu và một dãy nhà. Một _cái lều_. Merlin cứu vớt cậu.

 

“Được thôi, bé than phiền. Cậu có thể gác ca đầu.” Weasley Phiên Bản Nữ vỗ vai Draco vào đi vào lều.

 

Draco để mặc cả đội tranh cãi xem ai sẽ tham gia cùng mình và đứng dựa vào một cái cây trông đỡ nhất, không như mọi thứ xung quanh. Harry Potter thật sự sống ở tầng một của một khu nhà gạch cũ nát ở một góc của London có mùi khó chịu đến mức dân thường khi bước vào cần phải được trang bị mặt nạ. Tầng trệt đã từng là một cửa tiệm, nhưng biển hiệu đã bong tróc từ lâu và những khung cửa sổ đều được bắt vít chặt. _Trộm cắp_ , dĩ nhiên. Không khí sặc mùi nước tiểu và bia để lâu. Mọi thứ đều gói gọn trong chữ _kinh tởm_ , và nếu cậu nghĩ về nó quá lâu Draco sẽ phải dùng đến thuốc tẩy rửa và không bao giờ trở lại nữa. Draco đá một cái can Strongbow còn một nửa ra xa khỏi chỗ của cậu, và rồi hối hận, vì giờ đây đôi giày da rồng của cậu dính đầy rượu táo.

 

“Chà, cậu ấy khá đấy chứ, phải không?”

 

Draco nhướn một bên lông mày. Granger cười khúc khích, như thể cô nàng cũng không tin được mình vừa nói gì.

 

“Ôi, cậu biết ý tớ mà. Cứu tinh của Thế giới Phù Thủy, và cũng đẹp trai nữa? Cũng coi như may là cậu ấy chưa bao giờ lớn lên cạnh phù thủy, thật đấy.”

 

“Gần như là một _Muggle_ ,” Draco nói. “Chúng ta tèo rồi.”

 

“Có lẽ vậy.” Granger dựa người lên bức tường của trạm xe buýt, che khuất đi tấm quảng cáo nhà không di chuyển kì dị, hay thứ gì đó ngớ ngẩn không kém. “Nhưng ít ra chúng ta đã cố.”

 

“Đấy là một tuyên bố sặc mùi Hufflepuff kinh khủng, Granger.”

 

“Cậu có thể gọi mình là Hermione, cậu biết mà.”

 

“Đừng có ngớ ngẩn.”

 

Một chiếc xe buýt phi qua và gần như không dừng lại trước bến của họ. Hoặc là Hermione đã ếm bùa lên họ, hoặc đám Muggle cực kỳ vô duyên.

 

“Chúng ta sẽ dạy cậu ấy.” Hermione nói khá tự tin, cái mà Draco cho rằng dễ hiểu xuất phát từ một người chưa chứng kiến cái chết nào ngoại trừ một cái phải có năm ngoái. Vẫn có tất cả những tra tấn ấy, nhưng cô xem ra là người có tinh thần thép. “Chúng ta sẽ dạy cậu ấy, và chúng ta sẽ -”

 

“Sửa sai thế giới?” Draco khịt mũi. “Hơi trễ cho cái đó rồi.”

 

“Mình rất tiếc về - cậu biết đấy.” Gương mặt Hermione lộ vẻ đau đớn, như cô đang cố tỏa ra sự đồng cảm từ mọi lỗ chân lông trên mũi mình.

 

“Đừng. Đó là lý do tôi ở đây, không phải sao?” Draco nuốt khan. “Và cậu sẽ ở đây chứ?”

 

“Ồ, nơi nào đó tồi tệ, mình nghĩ.” Hermione mỉm cười với cậu.

 

Với thực tế Hermione là Muggleborn, Draco không thấy hoàn toàn đúng khi đùa về những nơi tồi tệ nào cô có thể phải trải qua lúc này. “Hm,” cậu nói, vô thưởng vô phạt. “Vậy kế hoạch to lớn của chúng ta là gì, thủ lĩnh quả cảm?”

 

“Ồ, mình đã nghĩ chúng ta có lẽ sẽ phải tìm kiếm cậu ấy lâu hơn cho đến khi chuyện gì kinh khủng xảy đến.” Hermione gõ gõ cằm, trông hơi quá hài lòng về viễn cảnh này. Cô thực sự thủ đoạn so với Gryffindor. Cái Nón Phân Loại đã phung phí tiềm năng của cô. “Điều sẽ xảy ra thôi, đương nhiên. Rồi chúng ta có thể - chà, chúng ta sẽ phải tìm cho cậu ấy một cây đũa phép. Hoặc mình nghĩ cậu ấy có thể giao đấu với một trong số chúng ta, và rồi…”

 

“Và rồi một trong số _chúng ta_ sẽ không có đũa phép.”

 

“Ờ, phải. Mình hiểu ý cậu.” Hermione mím môi và nhìn vào xa xăm khoảng không. “Mình sẽ nghĩ ra cái gì đó.”

 

“Và trong lúc đó, chúng ta bám đuôi.”

 

“Về cơ bản là vậy.” Hermione nhìn những cửa sổ trên căn hộ của Potter với biểu cảm của một chú mèo biết rõ con chuột trốn ở đâu. Đôi mắt cô ánh lên sự lạc quan. “Cậu ấy chỉ cần làm quen với ý tưởng mà thôi.”

 

Hermione, Neville, Luna và hai Weasley - tất cả bọn họ đều đặt quá nhiều hy vọng vào cái bóng của _Potter_ . Potter vị cứu tinh, Potter người trong lời tiên tri, Potter lý do chính cho việc chạy trốn vào giữa đêm với một cái túi xách không đáy và một cái lều tồi tệ. Draco không muốn nói lên ý nghĩ đó -- chà, nếu như Potter không muốn đảm nhận nhiệm vụ thì sao? Nếu như cậu ta ngỏm giữa lúc đi làm nó? Nếu như cậu ta khiến mình trở thành một mục tiêu dễ dàng; nếu như họ huấn luyện cậu ta và đưa cậu ta đi chiến đấu với Chúa Tể Hắc Ám và họ đều _vẫn chết_. Sau đó thì sao?

Đây là lý do chuyện bỏ trốn và cố gắng cải tổ thế giới với một mớ _Gryffindor_  lộn xộn là ngu đần. Và Luna Lovegood, nhưng cô nàng gần như không thể tính là tiếng nói có lý. Tất cả đều rơi vào Draco là kẻ sẽ nghiền nát mấy ước mơ tệ hại của họ.

 

Nếu Harry Potter đã đến Hogwarts, Draco mong là cậu ta ít nhất sẽ là một Slytherin.

 

*

 

Harry thề rằng ai đó đang bám theo cậu.

 

Cậu đang chen lấn qua đám đông trên đường đến tàu điện ngầm và cậu có thể cảm thấy da gáy mình râm ran. Trời, nếu đó là Hermione và đám người đó - cậu đã _bảo_ họ cho cậu một phút để làm quen với chuyện rằng, ờm, tất cả mọi thứ Harry nghĩ mình biết về bản thân đều là nói dối. Một _phút_ , một _ngày làm việc_ , một ca làm mười sáu tiếng để kiếm tiền thuê nhà và nghĩ về chuyện làm sao, ờ, mà cậu bỏ lỡ trường phép thuật và giờ thì có tá kẻ xấu săn đuổi cậu.

 

Lại _là_ nó, cái cảm giác toàn thân ngứa ngáy khi cậu đang bị con mẹ nó _theo dõi_. Harry cúi người len vào trong một tuyến phố hẹp, gần như chỉ đủ cho một chiếc tắc xi đi qua. Tốt nhất là khiến bọn họ lộ diện, cậu nghĩ, và cố tình giảm tốc độ.

 

“Tôi đã bảo mấy người cho tôi con mẹ nó một phút,” Harry nạt, xoay người lại. Dạ dày cậu rớt xuống - đó không phải Hermione và đám người. Hai tên to con cầm mấy cây gậy - _đũa phép_ \- đang chắn đường và trông xấu xa.

 

“Tìm thấy mày rồi,” một tên gầm gừ.

 

Harry không biết mình đang làm gì, cậu không biết mình làm thế nào, nhưng có một sức mạnh sâu trong lồng ngực cậu cháy như một ngôi sao và nó quá dễ dàng để cứ - để nó thoát ra. Cảm giác nó như đang cháy, như một ngọn lửa, và nó chạy dọc theo tĩnh mạch Harry và thoát ra ngoài, xuyên sâu xuống lớp gạch đá và phá hủy chúng. Mặt đất rung lên. Gió lùa qua khe hở giữa các ngôi nhà. Hai gã đàn ông vấp ngã nhưng Harry không di chuyển; chân cậu đã cắm rễ xuống nền đất. Có tiếng kính rơi vỡ và, đâu đó, tiếng thét.

 

Giờ đây, Harry biết đó là phép thuật. Nó thật dễ dàng. Cậu mặc nó tuôn ra.

 

“Lạy _quần_ Merlin,” có tiếng hét, và những tia sáng đỏ bắn ra sượt qua người Harry đốn hạ hai gã đàn ông xuống cạnh ngôi nhà gạch bên trái chúng.

 

Một giọng nói xuyên qua gió thổi. “Harry? Harry cậu có nghe thấy mình không?”

 

Sỏi đá vụn vỡ dưới chân Harry. Kính rơi xuống tóc cậu như mưa trút.

 

“Ôi _vì_ Merlin, Potter.”

 

Ai đó lắc mạnh vai Harry. Ngọn lửa trong lồng ngực câu dịu lại, rồi tắt hẳn. Harry chớp mắt. Cả thế giới rơi vào tầm nhìn rõ ràng như thể cậu vừa đeo kính lên. Malfoy đã lùi lại, chỉnh áo khoác của cậu ta.

 

“Tôi biết mấy người vẫn theo dõi tôi,” Harry nói, sau một lúc lâu.

 

Hermione, Ron, Neville và Ginny nhìn Harry như thể cậu là cái ba lô bị bỏ quên lần nữa. Luna trông đăm chiêu. Malfoy - lại là thứ khác.

 

“Chúng ta nên đi thôi,” Ron cuối cùng lên tiếng, mắt chuyển từ Harry sang đống gạch rơi vãi đến hai kẻ đang nằm, “Bọn chúng chỉ choáng thôi. Hermione, em sẽ làm chứ?”

 

Hermione cúi xuống bên cạnh hai gã, vẫy đũa phép của cô theo những đường uốn lượn khi làn sương trắng bay ra khỏi đầu chúng.

 

Harry nhìn vào hai cơ thể đang nằm rạp. “Tôi đoán là tôi không nên đi làm, nhỉ.”

 

“Mình nghĩ thế sẽ không khôn ngoan đâu,” Luna đồng tình.

 

Harry hít một hơi sâu. “Tôi sẽ đi…lấy đồ của mình.”

 

“Không thể,” Ron nói, gương mặt đầy vẻ hối tiếc.

 

“Nếu chúng tìm thấy cậu ở đây, chúng đã biết chỗ cậu ở,” Ginny chun mũi. “Rất tiếc.”

  
Harry nhìn xuống cái quần và áo jacket của mình. Cái túi đã có hầu hết những thứ cần thiết của cậu, nhưng quần áo của cậu đều ở tại căn hộ.

 

“Chúng mình có thể đã gói ghém đồ của cậu,” Hermione nói, phủi đầu gối. “Mình có cảm giác cậu sẽ cần chúng.”

 

Harry nhướn mày. Có nhiều thứ trong chuyện này đáng ngờ và cực kỳ không đáng tin, nhưng - chà, gì cũng được. Cũng không phải là cậu thích bạn cùng phòng của mình đến thế. Cứ để Cùng Phòng Cao Kều lỡ mất tiền thuê cắt cổ của cậu tuần này; đó sẽ là một trải nghiệm giúp hình thành nhân cách cho cậu ta.

 

“Việc này đều rất sặc mùi ‘đi theo chúng tao nếu mày muốn sống’.” Harry nói. Hầu hết những gương mặt còn lại đều ngây ra, nhưng Hermione mỉm cười châm biếm với cậu.

 

“Đó là cách tốt nhất để cắt đuôi, cậu không nghĩ thế sao?”

 

Harry liếc mấy gã to con, tự hỏi còn bao nhiêu như chúng ở ngoài này, tự hỏi liệu những điều cậu đã làm có đủ không. “Được rồi. Chúng ta đi đâu đây?”

 

Hermione liếc mắt trao đổi với Ron. “Nơi nào đó chúng không ngờ tới.”

 

Sau khi Độn thổ phải mất một phút Harry mới nhận ra, xung quanh họ là rừng rậm, nhưng họ chắc chắn đang ở Hamstead Heath. Neville dành cả một phút ấy chống tay lên gối, cố nén ánh màu xanh trên da của cậu ta và hít thở sâu.

 

“Tớ ghét Độn thổ,” Neville rên rỉ, sau khi nôn khan vào một bụi cây đáng thương không đáng bị hứng chịu.

 

“Xin lỗi, Neville,” Hermione nói, hoàn toàn không nghe ra chút xin lỗi nào.

 

Harry cho tay vào trong túi quần và nhìn xuyên qua những thân cây. Một ông già da trắng đang cuốc bộ qua đám cỏ mọc cao cao cùng với con chó lab, có lẽ không biết đến sự tồn tại của đám pháp sư vị thành niên cách ông ta vài mét bên trái. “Tôi hiểu là phía bắc sông là một vũ trụ hoàn toàn mới, Hermione, nhưng chúng ta vẫn đang ở trong cùng thành phố.”

 

“Chúng sẽ mong chúng ta chạy càng xa khỏi chỗ cũ trong khả năng,” Hermione giải thích, cúi xuống để lôi đống cọc lều ra khỏi chiếc túi xách nhỏ như thể Mary Poppins. “Bên cạnh đó, London khá là lớn, cậu biết mà.”

 

“Ừ,” Harry nói. Nụ cười của Hermione dễ lây truyền; Harry khó lòng ngăn bản thân.

 

“Vả lại,” Neville thở dốc, “Có phù thủy đăng kí sống ở đây và Bộ không thể lần ra chúng ta.”

 

“Không thể - cái gì cơ?” Harry nhìn chằm chằm xuống Neville. “Đây là năm bao nhiêu, _1984 ư_?” Cậu nghĩ đến CCTV, có điều cá nhân hóa: hàng nghìn cái camera ma thuật bé tẹo đi theo Neville và Hermione khắp nơi.

 

Neville nheo mắt nhìn cậu. “Là 1997, Harry,” cậu nói chậm rãi.

 

“Phù thủy không thực sự biết về văn học Muggle,” Hermione nói. “Hoặc - hoặc, thực sự, bất kỳ loại văn học nào. Giáo dục ở Hogwarts khá là thiếu trách nhiệm thậm chí là _trước_ thời Umbridge, và anh em nhà Carrows.”

 

Harry ngửa đầu ra sau để nhìn những tán cây xao động, và chấp nhận việc cậu có thể sẽ luôn gây khó hiểu và tụt hậu về văn hóa suốt phần đời còn lại. Cậu giống như người được nuôi dạy trong một giáo phái, hoặc người _không_ được nuôi dạy trong một giáo phái mà thay vào đó bị _lôi vào_ sau một thời thơ ấu bình thường. Hoặc, một thời thơ ấu _không_ bình thường, nhưng - một cái khác, gì cũng được.

 

Với một tiếng vang lớn, Ginny và Ron bước tới dẫm lên bãi cỏ, đá những cành cây khỏi đường đi. “Mọi người _đây rồi_ ,” Ginny nói hơi bực tức, “Tui mình lạc sang tận một cái hồ bơi nào đó. Số dương vật của đàn ông mình không ngờ -”

 

“ _Ginny_ ,” Ron nói.

 

“Cặc,” Ginny nói rành mạch, “Chim. Cu.”

 

Mặt Ron ngả sang màu gần như màu hạt dẻ. “Anh đổ lỗi cho Fred và George.”

 

“Anh không nên _cho_ họ công trạng vì hành vi xấu của em.”

 

Luna xuất hiện từ khu rừng sau đó, theo sau là Malfoy. Tất cả bon họ đều bắt đầu nhặt những cành con ra khỏi tóc. “Mình thấy chúng ta có vấn đề về xác định vị trí chính xác với Độn thổ,” Luna nói. “Giá như Khóa cảng không bị điều chỉnh.”

 

“Đúng vậy, chính phủ nhỏ hơn, thận chí _ít_ luật lệ hơn, đó sẽ giải quyết tất cả,” Hermione lầm bầm, lục tìm phần còn lại của chiếc lều trong túi. “ _Erecto_.” Với một cái vẫy đũa phép, chiếc lều tự dựng lên gọn ghẽ. Harry mong cô còn vài cái lều nữa trong cái túi không đáy ấy, vì xem ra túp lều chỉ vừa cho ba người bọn họ, nếu họ chen chúc.

 

“Mình đoán là chúng ta nên đi lấy thức ăn,” Ron thông báo. “Chúng ta gần cạn rồi, phải không? Và ai biết chúng ta sẽ ở đâu tiếp theo.”

 

“Ý hay đấy.” Hermione đứng dậy và nheo mắt nhìn cậu ta. “Hãy dựng vài bùa chú bảo vệ và chúng ta có thể đi. Harry, mình đang nghĩ chúng ta có thể bắt đầu dạy cậu ít phép thuật.”

 

“Ảo,” Ginny nói. “Tớ tự hỏi liệu cậu ấy có cho nổ tung cái gì không.”

 

Harry nhìn xuống hai tay mình, nhớ lại cảm giác ngọn lửa mạnh bạo ấy. Lá cây xoay quanh chân cậu tựa như những lốc xoáy nhỏ, hoặc mấy con cún phấn khích.

 

“Không phải như _thế_ , trời ơi, Potter,” Malfoy nói, nắm lấy khuỷu tay Harry. “Thả lỏng đi, làm ơn.”

 

Harry hít một hơi, và đám lá rơi xuống.

 

“Quả là phép màu khi cậu chưa làm nổ tung chỗ làm của mình. Hoặc bất cứ địa điểm nào.”

 

“Nó không giống như vậy trước đây,” Harry nói. “Hoặc - ờm, có lẽ nó có, nhưng tôi chưa...nhận ra.”

 

“Những người như chúng ta không có-” Malfoy phẩy tay về phía Harry. “Dù nó là cái _gì_ đi chăng nữa, dùng đũa phép. Đũa phép giúp chúng ta tập trung phép thuật, và nó sẽ làm bất cứ gì chúng ta muốn nó làm thay vì gây ra thảm họa khó xử lý trong thành phố.”

 

Harry cau có. “Con đường trông vẫn ổn khi chúng ta rời đi.”

 

“Đúng vậy, sau khi chúng tôi _sửa chỗ thiệt hại của cậu_ ,” Malfoy quắc mắt nhìn cậu.

 

“Ôi, hạ hỏa đi, cả hai người,” Hermione nói, đứng lên và liếc họ bằng một biểu cảm ‘lãnh đạo không hài lòng’. Cô vòng một vòng tròn rộng xung quanh trại của họ, vẫy đũa phép của mình và lẩm nhẩm những câu vô nghĩa. Không khí xung quanh xao động và nhòe đi rồi trở về tĩnh lặng.

 

“Harry, cậu có thể dùng đũa của mình. Draco, sao cậu không dậy cậu ấy cái gì đó đơn giản để khởi động? Wingardium Leviosa, chẳng hạn. Hoặc Expelliarmus.”

 

Hermione đưa Harry thanh gỗ mỏng manh vô hại, trơn nhẵn trừ các họa tiết phức tạp xung quanh tay cầm. Thoạt nhìn nó chỉ là một miếng gỗ, ngắn hơn một foot. Nhưng có một, gần như là - ờ, một cảm giác mờ nhạt. Một tiếng vù vù. Que gỗ ấm khi cậu chạm tay vào, gần như thể nó đang sống.

 

“Ô, được thôi,” Malfoy thở dài. “Potter, cậu có biết tí tiếng Latinh nào không?”

 

Harry cười phá. “Cậu đang đùa đấy à.”

 

“Chà _tôi_ không biết họ dạy cái gì ở trường...của mấy người.”

 

“Không, Malfoy, cái trường dở ẹc của tôi đã không dùng Latinh từ khoảng thế kỉ mười chín rồi. Hồi đó họ cũng khoái việc đánh đập, và bệnh lao nữa.”

 

“Cậu không cần Latinh để dùng phép thuật, Harry,” Luna nói với qua vai. “Không phải tất cả câu thần chú đều bắt nguồn từ Latinh. Cậu sẽ làm tốt thôi nếu cậu hiểu bản chất.”

 

“Tôi nghĩ nó sẽ tiết kiệm thời gian,” Malfoy nghiêm túc nói.

 

“Cái cậu đang làm chẳng tiết kiệm cái gì cả,” Harry đáp.

 

Malfoy hướng khuôn mặt cau có về phía Harry. “Tôi sẽ làm mẫu. Lặp lại theo tôi. _Wingardium Leviosa_.” Draco phẩy nhẹ cây đũa về phía một cành cây con, nó bay lên khỏi mặt đất và lững lờ trước đầu đũa của cậu ta.

 

“ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,” Harry nói, và phẩy cây đũa. Một ngọn lửa thình lình bao trùm lấy đống cành củi và đống lá cây.

 

Họ đều lùi người xa khỏi ngọn lửa để tránh bị cháy giày, và Malfoy biến ra một dòng nước để dập điđống lửa trại bất ngờ.

 

“Ôi,” Hermione nói, đặt tay trên ngực.

 

Malfoy bắn cho cô cái nhìn tức tối. “Tôi lo được vụ này, Granger. Tôi không nghĩ là Weasley có thể đâu.” Cậu hất đầu về phía Ron, bức tường bảo vệ của cậu ta đang lung lay và chuyển sang màu xanh sẫm khi cậu ta lơ là để ngó Harry.

 

“ _Ron_ ,” Hermione thở dài, và sửa lại tay cầm cho cậu.

 

“Chú ý vào, Potter,” Malfoy nói hống hách, và vẫy cây đũa của cậu ta thật chậm. “Nhìn thấy chưa, nó là một cái vẫy và một cái phẩy tay.”

 

Harry cau có và nén xuống ham muốn xô Malfoy qua một bên. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,” cậu nhắc lại và, rồi đám lá cây bừng bừng cháy bay thẳng đến tán cây, “Ôi, _đệt_.”

 

*

 

Potter đã có thể tệ hơn. Lượng sức mạnh đáng sợ cậu ta tạo ra khi đối đầu với đám Tử Thần Thực Tử - _Rowle và Thicke_ , não Draco tự động bổ sung vô ích - đã bù trừ đi một lố khuyết điểm về kỹ thuật.

 

Việc họ đang phải bắt đầu với những câu thần chú mà Potter đáng ra phải học từ khi cậu ta vẫn còn quấn bỉm, tuy nhiên, khá làm nhụt chí người khác. Mặt trời đã lặn khi Potter cuối cùng cũng thành thạo Expelliarmus, và cái khu rừng gi gỉ gì họ đang trú nhanh chóng lạnh buốt chỉ trong vòng một giờ đồng hồ.

 

“Tốt đấy, Harry,” Luna nói vô tình, minh hoa xong một kỹ thuật mới cho cậu học sinh nóng tính của họ. “Giờ hơi lạnh rồi, chúng ta vào trong chứ?”

 

Potter nhìn túp lều nhỏ. “Ai đã vào trong rồi?”

 

“Ồ, tất cả mọi người. Đến nhìn đi.” Luna cúi đầu đi vào lều. Draco đi theo, vừa kịp lúc nhìn thấy cằm Potter rơi xuống khi cậu ta bước qua tấm vạt, khuôn miệng hồng hồng hé ra và hàm răng trắng không thể đều và trắng hơn được nữa.

 

Draco nghĩ đồ trang trí trông như của một ngôi nhà bên bờ biển đã-đến-hạn-xui,

từ sàn gỗ bạc màu đến cái lò sưởi hình dạng ngu ngốc, nhưng cậu cho rằng với Potter đống nội thất lại khá quyến rũ.

 

“Ờ, ờ, nó to hơn nhìn từ bên ngoài,” Draco thở dài, thả mình xuống một trong những cái sô pha cũ rích.

 

Hermione và Potter khịt mũi, liếc nhìn nhau, và phá lên cười không ngừng.

 

“ _Gì chứ_?” Draco nạt, cố không để ý đến cách khóe mắt Potter nheo nheo lên ấm áp.

 

“Đừng nhìn tớ,” Neville nói, “Tớ mù tịt.”

 

“Tui nghĩ là nó từ phô tuến,” Ron nói thông thái.

 

“Ôi, Ronald, thực tình,” Hermione đáp, gạt đi nước mắt trên má. “Ừ, tivi. Hoặc vô tuyến, cái nào cũng được. Có một chương trình - ôi, quên đi. Sẽ tốn cả đống thời gian để giải thích.”

 

“Mấy người không có vô tuyến?” Potter nhíu mày nhìn tất cả bọn họ như thể họ cùng một lúc bắt đầu nhảy trên trần nhà. “Thực sự? Không một cái nào?”

 

“Mình nghĩ chúng ta đều được lợi từ môn Muggle Học,” Luna đăm chiêu nói. “Và có lẽ cả toán.”

 

“Ugh,” Ginny nói. “Mình nhớ mấy cái đấy.”

 

Luna nghiêng đầu. “Thế ư?”

“Có thể chỉ cần dùng bùa tính, không phải sao,” Ginny lầm bầm, đặt ấm đun lên và lấy xuống bảy cái cốc.

 

“Chà, Ron và mình sẽ lên buồng áp mái,” Hermione nói, đưa tay chỉ cái thang dựa trên một bên vải bạt. Cô cúi đầu, hiển nhiên xấu hổ vì những tiếng động hay xảy ra, và cô nên. “Nó đáng ra dùng để chứa đồ, nhưng có một tấm futon. Mỗi người còn lại có một giường tầng.”

 

“Hạnh phúc chưa,” Draco dài giọng.

 

“Một giường tầng trong kia, là của Ginny và Luna. Draco và Neville ở bên này. Có hai chiếc giường tầng; mình chắc là cậu có thể chọn một cái, Harry.”

 

Draco theo đuôi Neville và Potter, ép mình đưa mắt khỏi cái mông của tên đi sau. “Tôi cảm thấy chúng ta không dành đủ thời gian thảo luận về những chịu đựng của tôi,” Draco tuyên bố.

 

Chẳng ai buồn để í cậu.

 

“Tôi chưa bao giờ ngủ trên một chiếc giường tầng cả, mấy người biết đấy. Tôi còn chưa _thấy_ một cái bao giờ.”

 

“Im đi, Malfoy,” Neville ôn hòa nói. “Chằng có gì nhiều, Harry, nhưng nó cũng đủ.”

 

“Ta có thể nghe thấy Granger và Weasley Phiên Bản Nam làm tình kiểu kinh khủng của Gryffindor. Nó, quả thực, tôi nghĩ đủ tiêu chuẩn là một tội ác chiến tranh đấy.”

 

“Làm tình kiểu Gryffindor khác với các kiểu khác à?”  
  
“Nhiều nước dãi hơn,” Malfoy cho Neville biết, với vẻ nghiêm trang. “Slytherin sẽ không bao giờ -”

 

“Mình không biết đâu, mình đã từng thấy cậu và Pansy Parkinson -”

 

Draco chèn một cái gối vào mặt Longbottom trước khi cậu ta có thể hoàn thành việc gợi nhớ lại kí ức về những ngày đi học của họ.

 

“Tôi từng sống trong hầm cầu thang,” Potter thừa nhận, như thể đó là chuyện người ta cứ đi xung quanh và tuôn ra. “Nó trông khá ổn đấy chứ.”

“Chà không cần thiết phải _pha trò_ đâu, Potter,” Draco giận dỗi, ngồi lên giường mình. “Cứ chọn chỗ ngủ của mình đi.”

 

“Cậu có thể lấy cái ở dưới, Harry,” Neville nói, rút đũa ra để đổi ga giường. “Mình không phiền đâu.”

 

“Tuyệt,” Potter nói, và ngã phịch xuống giường. Tấm chắn gần như quấn vào người cậu ta, cuộn quanh chân cậu ta như một chú mèo xù. Cậu ta lơ đãng vỗ về nó. Potter có móng tay cắn nham nhở cụt lủn và những ngón tay thon dài, màu nâu.

 

“Chúng ta không có nhiều chỗ để đồ, tiếc là thế,” Neville tiếp tục, như thể cậu ta không hề nguyền rủa Draco đêm này qua đêm khác phải ngủ _ngay đối diện Potter_ , “Nhưng chúng ta có thể dọn một chỗ trong tủ đồ. Phải không, Draco?”

 

“Hửm?” Draco ép mình ngừng quan sát đôi tay ngu ngốc của Potter đần độn. “Oh, tôi nghĩ vậy. Nếu chúng ta cần phải làm thế.”

 

Neville nhướn một bên lông mày, nhưng không tranh cãi. Đó là một trong nhưng điểm khó chịu nhất ở Longbottom, mà cậu ta thì có nhiều vô kể.

 

“Tôi không có nhiều đồ lắm đâu,” Potter nói, như thể họ chưa đột nhập vào căn hộ của cậu ta và trộm đi đống đồ không nhiều lắm của cậu ta ngày hôm đó.

 

Draco nằm xuống và vờ như mình đã chết. “Đừng băn khoăn, Potter. Tôi chắc cậu sẽ khiến chúng tôi bất tiện trong nhiều, nhiều việc nữa.”

 

“Tôi sống để phục vụ,” Potter đáp khô khốc, và thực tình, Draco phải làm cái méo gì với _cái đó_?

 

*

Thần kinh Hermione rung lên với mỗi tiếng động, mỗi tiếng sột soạt trong bóng đêm. Cô ngủ trong trạng thái gần như thức, cho đến khi, một con chó sủa đâu đấy trong buổi bình minh kéo não cô về với mỗi lo âu thường trực và nặng nề.

 

Ron, Hermione đã phát hiện ra sau vài tháng qua, ngủ như một con mèo già. Cô có thể đánh thức anh các kiểu để anh trả lời vài câu hỏi trong cái giọng khàn khàn, nửa tỉnh nửa mê của mình, nhưng anh sẽ ngay lập tức chìm vào giấc ngủ nếu cô không tiếp tục giục giã anh. Cô mỉm cười nhìn khuôn mặt yêu mến, thả lòng của anh, và chui ra khỏi giường, gây ra quá nhiều tiếng động. Cô mặc thêm một cái áo khoác nữa trên đường ra khỏi lều và mong rằng mình đã mặc hai - không khí bên ngoài ẩm ướt và lạnh lẽo.

 

“Hermione?”

 

Ginny ngồi trên một khúc gỗ bên cạnh vòm cây, ngay bên ngoài vòng bảo vệ che chắn họ của tầm nhìn của Muggle. Mái tóc dài của cô tết thành bím và cô mang một chiếc nón che tai kéo sụp đến tận lông mày.

 

Hermione ngồi xuống cạnh cô, nhìn ra phía bãi hoang trải dài trước mặt.

 

“Nó gợi mình nhớ đến nhà,” Ginny nói, hất đầu về phía khung cảnh. “Lạ là chúng ta đang ở giữa một thành phố.”

“Chúng ta cần phải kiếm một cây đũa cho Harry,” Hermione nói. “Sẽ nguy hiểm nếu một trong số chúng ta không có đũa, nếu như chúng ta bị chia tách thì sao? Và nhỡ lũ Tử Thần Thực Tử phát hiện ra chúng ta đã tìm thấy cậu ấy - giờ chuyện sẽ còn nguy hiểm hơn. Chúng ta sẽ không chỉ là một con Máu bùn và mấy đứa bỏ học nữa.”

 

“Hermione,” Ginny nói. “Đừng nói -”

 

“Chúng ta cần phải lên kế hoạch cẩn thận hơn nữa. Mục tiêu đầu tiên của chúng ta đã xong, nhưng đây là - chúa ơi, đây mới chỉ là bắt đầu. Có quá nhiều thứ để làm; mình không thể tin là mình đã để lâu đến mức này trước khi thực sự suy tính đến kế hoạch hành động!” Hermione vuốt tóc ra khỏi mặt, tim đập thình thịch. “Chúng ta cần một nơi nào đó an toàn, tránh xa khỏi con người, nhưng phải là nơi mà Dấu hiệu sẽ không thể bị dò ra. Một nguồn thức ăn, và chúng ta sẽ cần tìm cách đến chỗ của ông Ollivander, hoặc ai đó cần mang ông Ollivander đến cho chúng ta. Cha của Luna quen biết ông Ollivander, nhưng mình không biết liệu ông ấy -”

 

“Hermione!” Ginny đứng bật dậy và đấm nhẹ lên cánh tay Hermione. “Đừng đến cú trước khi chúng đi. Chỉ, cậu biết đấy, từng con một thôi. Cho một con vào, trả tiền cho nó, cho con tiếp theo vào. Như một dây chuyền lắp ráp cú, ngoại trừ phần lắp ráp.” Ginny chun chiếc mũi tàn nhang của cô. “Tuyệt, giờ mình đang tưởng tượng việc thực sự lắp ráp mấy con cú. Đống ruột gan và lông chim. Hẳn là mùi không thể tin được.”

 

Hermione bật cười và lắc đầu. “Não cậu hẳn là một nơi thú vị lắm.”

 

“Một chín một mười,” Ginny hạ xuống chiếc mũ tưởng tượng, hơi hơi cúi đầu.

 

“Mình đã nghĩ một từ có thể thay thế cho “ấm đun nước” trong thành ngữ ấy. Cho hợp vần, ý mình là thế. Nó nghe hay hơn.”

 

Ginny liếc mắt nhìn nàng. “Cậu lại đang làm cái điều ấy đấy khi mà cậu nhảy khoảng tám bước về phía trước và tự cho là mình đang theo kịp cậu. Mình không đâu. Mình khoảng mười hai feet đằng sau cơ.”

 

“Phù thủy thực sự nên đổi sang hệ mét,” Hermione lơ đãng nói, nhìn đám cỏ mọc dài lay động theo gió. “Mình hiểu là với tư cách văn hóa chúng ta có hơi lỗi thời, nhưng nó sẽ làm cho mọi chuyện logic hơn cho tất cả mọi người.”

“Lần nữa, mười hai feet. Có thể là mười lăm.” Ginny cho tay vào túi  áo và dựa lên cái cây gần đó. “Mình chưa bao giờ nghĩ chúng ta có thể thực sự tìm thấy cậu ấy,” cô nói. “Nó quá - nó như thể phát hiện ra một lối đi bí mật ở trường vậy. Cái mà chưa một ai tìm ra, và Fred và George vẫn chưa lấp đầy nó với bom phân.”

 

“Nó tựa như phép thuật,” Hermione nói. Cô liếc nhìn Ginny, người đã quen với phép thuật tựa như không khí mà cô hít thở. “Kỳ diệu, nhưng thực chất lại rắc rối khi ta thực sự dấn thân vào.”

 

Hermione có thể nghe tiếng bước chân trước khi cô nhìn thấy dáng người. Nhưng trước khi cô có thể bước vào trạng thái hoảng sợ hoàn toàn Ron bước đến bên họ, dụi đôi mắt còn ngái ngủ và ngáp thật to. “Mấy người,” cậu nói khàn khàn, “đang làm cái đéo gì thế.”

 

“Thêm vạc cho ấm nè,” Ginny nói.

 

Ron ngốc nghếch nhìn Ginny và quay sang Hermione. “Em lại đang lo lắng à?” cậu hỏi, nhỏ nhẹ, như thể Ginny không thể ngay thấy họ nói gì. Đây đã trở thành chủ đề chính cho chuyến phiêu lưu của họ. Hóa ra. không có nhiều riêng tư ở trong lều đến thế.

 

“Em ổn,” Hermione nói với cậu. “Chỉ là - có nhiều thứ phải làm, khi xem xét.”

 

“Chúng ta đã làm được rồi, dù thế,” Ron nói. “Chúng ta đã tìm thấy Harry Con Mẹ Nó Potter.”

 

“Bonus là không ai trong chúng ta chết cả,” Ginny chỉ ra bổ sung. “Chúng ta thậm chí còn không suýt chết. Mình sẽ nói đó là một thành công tuyệt vời cho đến giờ.”

 

“Có lần đó khi chúng ta đều vô tình ăn phải nấm độc.” Ron nhún vai. “Nhưng chúng ta đều thoát kiếp.”

 

“Em nghĩ cái bồn cầu sẽ không còn như trước,” Ginny nói u ám.

 

“Anh tưởng chúng ta đã thỏa thuận không bao giờ nói về nó lần nữa. Hay - không, em nói em sẽ không bao giờ nhắc đến nó lần nữa nếu _anh_ ngừng nói câu anh đã bảo em rồi _._ Chà, anh hoàn toàn đã bảo em rồi.”

 

“Chúng ta không bao giờ nên tin Neville lần nữa,” Ron nói. “Cậu ta là một thằng đều giả vờ.”

 

“Ồ phải rồi, tên Neville Longbottom đê tiện. Toàn mánh khóe và độc địa,” Hermione phá lên cười và hơi nghiêng người để vai mình chạm vào bắp tay Ron. Anh là nguồn nhiệt ổn định trong không gian ướt đẫm sương này. Cô nghĩ đến List Việc-Phải-Làm của mình, nó cứ dài thêm theo mỗi nhịp thở. Cô không thể ngăn mình nhẩm thêm nhiệm vụ, dù cho cô đang pha trò. Bọn họ đã tìm thấy Harry Potter, nhưng giờ - giờ đây họ mới thực sự cần phải tìm ra cách để chiến thắng cuộc chiến.

 

Đấy, xét theo mọi mặt, là một mục tiêu ít dễ dàng hơn nhiều.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Potter đang gặp ác mộng.

Draco có thể thấy cậu ta trở mình dưới chăn, khuôn mặt nhăn nhúm. “Không,” Potter hổn hển, lặp đi lặp lại. “Không, _không_.”

Trên chiếc giường tầng lung lay phía trên, Neville đang thiu thiu ngủ, tiếng ngáy nhẹ nhàng của cậu ta vẫn nhịp nhàng và đều đặn. Draco ước cậu ta có thể dậy ngay con mẹ nó đi. Neville hẳn sẽ làm hoặc nói gì đó đầy lòng trắc ẩn trong tình huống này; Draco chả có ý tưởng nào về việc _cậu_ nên làm gì.

Draco cũng biết về những cơn ác mộng – cậu đã có chúng kể từ khi cha cậu mang nó về nhà. Những cơn ác mộng tồi tệ, nhưng những giấc mơ còn tệ hơn. Cậu mơ thấy mình tỉnh dậy trong phòng ngủ mình, và ba năm qua chẳng là gì ngoài một cơn ác mộng dai dẳng mà cuối cùng cậu cũng thoát khỏi. Đó sẽ là một ngày nắng nhẹ như thường, và Draco sẽ đi xuống nhà đến phòng khách và thấy bữa sáng thường lệ đã bày sẵn và mẹ cậu, mỉm cười, hỏi cậu ngủ thế nào. Rồi cậu sẽ tỉnh giấc trong một căn lều chó má ở trong xó xỉnh bốc mùi nước đái nào đó của đất nước, thở hổn hển bởi dù sao đi nữa nó đã từng là thật.

Cậu thường tỉnh dậy trước khi cậu có thể ăn bữa sáng nữa. Tiềm thức của cậu là thằng chó đểu cáng.

“Potter,” Draco đánh bạo nói, an toàn trên chiếc giường của mình, “Potter, dậy đi.”

“Đừng,” Potter lầm bầm, “Không, đừng.”

“Tôi có làm gì đâu,” Draco thì thào. Tại sao Neville lại không dậy chứ, chẳng nhẽ cậu ta không biết Draco vô dụng với mấy thứ này sao? Draco bắt đầu vỗ đập xung quanh giường, lục lọi quanh đống sách. Chẳng có gì. Potter vẫn cứ trở mình liên tục trên giường cậu ta. Mồ hôi ánh lên trên chiếc trán cao. Draco lắc cái giường để giường trên đập mạnh vào tường, rồi hất ba quyển sách và một cái cốc xuống khỏi bàn mình.

“Cá–” Potter nâng cái đầu tổ quạ của cậu ta lên. Không có kính đôi mắt cậu ta còn xanh hơn nữa, vành mắt hoe đỏ và sáng ngời. Cậu ta xoa cái trán bằng một tay, nhăn mặt khi chạm vào. Vết sẹo đỏ ửng và nổi rõ lên giữa làn da nâu.

“Xin lỗi,” Draco xạo, nhặt chiếc cốc lên. “Vô ý í mà.”

*

Bản thân phép thuật mê hoặc như rượu vậy: một nỗi hân hoan cháy bỏng, một liều adrenaline trực tiếp, màn pháo hoa của riêng cậu. Được _dạy_ phép thuật bởi một đám thanh thiếu niên chưa bao giờ dạy ai cái gì trong đời lại là chuyện hoàn toàn khác.

Harry bắt đầu xếp hạng tất cả bằng sự ưa thích của cậu với việc dạy dỗ: Ginny là tệ nhất, hoàn toàn không có kiên nhẫn và dường như tìm thấy phần lớn sự thích thú từ việc Harry vô ý làm nổ đám cây cối; rồi đến Ron, người không giảng giải chính xác về chuyền động của đũa phép dẫn đến kha khá sự phá hủy xung quanh khu lều. Luna, mặc dù hoàn toàn vô dụng trong việc dạy bất cứ thứ gì, lại khá thú vị. Neville có thể tốt nếu cậu ấy có thể ngừng nhìn Harry với cái gì đó gần như, một cách đáng sợ, sự thương hại. Malfoy và Hermione đứng đầu. Mặc cho sự khó chịu của mình, Malfoy thực sự khiến phép thuật _dễ hiểu_ , và cậu ta không cưng nựng Harry. Hermione thường lướt quá nhanh nhưng cô thôi cố tỏ ra thông cảm sau hai mươi phút phí công vô ích, điều mà Harry cực kì biết ơn.

“Cậu đang sử dụng phép thuật như dòng cảm xúc mạnh, Hermione nói, khi đang dập đám cháy vô ý thứ tư của Harry. “Cậu cần tập trung nó qua đũa phép, chứ không phải qua…”

“Cái cu?” Harry gợi í.

Hermione cười. “Tớ định nói là ngực, nhưng cậu thích nói thế cũng được.” Cô mím môi, suy nghĩ. “Sẽ dễ hơn nếu cậu có đũa riêng. Nó sẽ không hoạt động như mong muốn khi sử dụng đũa của người khác.”

“Thế vẫn… đáng ngờ lắm, thực sự đấy.”

Hermione hơi che miệng khi cô cười. “ _Ý_ tớ là, tớ nghĩ cậu đang sử dụng phép thuật như cái giếng sâu trong lòng mình, cậu phải gắng múc lên từng xô khi cậu cần. Cậu không cần phải cố quá như vậy. Cậu không cần phải đem lên quá nhiều như thế trong một lần. Cậu có rất nhiều sức mạnh, Harry – tớ cá là câu chú vẫn hoạt động cả khi cậu không hoàn toàn tập trung vào nó.”

Phép thuật của Harry, ngay từ lúc đầu, đã giống như một rừng lửa. Thật kì lạ khi tưởng tượng nó như một cái giếng. “Nhưng cậu cứ nói tôi hãy tập trung vào mà!”

“Có lẽ mình đã –” Hermione nhắm mắt giễu cợt – “ _sai_.”

“Không bao giờ,” Ron nói, tiến đến choàng một cánh tay qua vai Hermione. “Nghe này, trời đang tối dần. Tụi mình nghĩ chúng ta nên kết thúc giờ trợ giảng cho hôm nay ở đây và – bàn về Cái gì xảy ra tiếp theo.”

Harry không thích cảm giác dạ dày mình chua lên khi nghe thấy nó, nhưng Hermione gật đầu đồng ý. “ _Cái gì xảy ra tiếp theo_ – cậu mới chỉ bắt đầu thích mọi chuyện đang diễn ra thôi mà. Từ thông tin những người khác đã nói về phần còn lại thế giới của họ – của cậu, chuyện không có vẻ là trải đầy bánh kẹo và ngựa một sừng lắm. _Chà_ , Harry nghĩ, _không phải như mình không quen với thay đổi_. Cậu gồng mình và ép mình – đối diện với nó. Cứ bước tiếp thôi.

Hermione dẫn họ đến một mảnh đất trong tầm nhìn của trại, nhưng đủ xa để Harry có thể nhìn thấy chóp một nhà thờ qua công viên Health (Hampstead Health). Họ ngồi thành vòng bán nguyệt, vặt đám cỏ xung quanh và thay nhau nhìn lên bầu trời. Định kỳ sẽ có ai đó đi qua tầm nhìn của họ, thường là với một con chó sục xạo, nhưng phần lớn công viên vẫn bao trùm trong ánh nắng đang lụi dần.

Harry, cảm thấy kỳ lạ ở cuối vòng tròn, co chân lên ngực.

“Chúng ta nên có ba lít rượu táo dởm để uống,” Harry nói. “ Cho có tính chân thật.”

“Tính chân thật,” Malfoy lặp lại đầy ngờ vực.

“Chỉ bởi vì tôi không đi học tại trường xịn không có nghĩa là tôi mẹ nó không thể đọc một quyển từ điển nhé, đồng chí,” Harry bật lại.

Malfoy nhướn cái lông mày nhợt nhạt y như làn da của cậu ta lên. “Sao tự dưng cậu lại đi đọc từ điển chứ.”

Harry vặt một ngọn cỏ. “Đêm dài quá?” Cậu bắt đầu gấp cọng cỏ thành cái quạt nhỏ lỏng lẻo. “Ý tôi là đấy là việc bọn trẻ làm trong công viên, đúng chứ? Uống nửa chai nước có ga rồi pha thêm vào đó loại vodka nướng nội tạng ta ra tro?”

“Họ làm thế ư?” Neville hứng thú. “Mình chưa bao giờ thử bao giờ.”

“Ở Hogwarts, bọn trẻ hầu hết uống ở cuối hồ. Hoặc có một căn hầm bí mật –”

Malfoy nhíu mày. “Thông qua tủ chạn? Ai nói với cậu về nó? Đó là bí mật nhà Slytherin.”

Ginny khịt mũi. “Bồ tèo à, tất cả mọi đều biết về căn hầm bí mật.”

“Tớ đâu biết về căn hầm bí mật” Hermione nói.

“Cậu đại diện cho khái niệm về quyền lực.” Luna mỉm cười thông cảm. “Thêm nữa, với khả năng mọi phù hiệu Huynh trưởng đều được phù phép để ghi lại mọi thứ họ gặp, không ai muốn mạo hiểm sự thiêng liêng của căn hầm bí mật.”

“Hầm bí mật vạn tuế,” Neville đồng tình. “Xin lỗi, Hermione.”

“Không thể tin nổi mình chưa bao giờ được mời đến căn hầm bí mật,” Ron lầm bầm. “Đây là một sự sỉ con mẹ nó nhục.”

“Một _bí mật_ của Slytherin,” Malfoy càu nhàu. “Thằng khốn nào đã để lộ nó ra. Cá rằng đó là Greg, cậu ta chả có tí khái niệm nào về thận trọng.”

“Họ cũng sẽ không sử dụng nó bây giờ, dù sao đi nữa,” Ginny ủ rũ nói. “Kể từ khi – chà.” Mọi người đồng loạt lộ vẻ buồn rầu.

“Không dùng nó nhiều lắm năm ngoái,” Malfoy thừa nhận. Trong ánh dương mờ dần đôi mắt xám của cậu ta chìm xuống thành màu xanh đen.

“Ờ, chà,” Harry nói, “ Trò căn hầm bí mật cũ rích từ năm 1954. Mấy người bỏ lỡ chuyện trọng đại đấy. Nói cho mấy người, tôi sẽ chôm cho chúng ta vài chai Frosty Jack và tất cả có thể phát ốm ở những chỗ mới mẻ và thú vị hơn.”

“Tốt thế nhỉ,” Hermione mỉa mai, nhưng nở nụ cười ấm áp.

Họ chìm vào im lặng trong tiếng gió xào xạc qua bãi cỏ. Malfoy giật nảy lên như một con mèo hoảng loạn, nhìn về phía đám cây. “Cái gì thế? Tôi nghe thấy gì đó.”

“Mình nghĩ đó là một con nai,” Ginny nói, nghển cổ lên để nhìn rõ hơn.

“Nó không đánh động đến bùa báo động nào.” Hermione nhíu mày, một tay với đến chiếc đũa bên cạnh mình. “Và chúng ta có thể nhìn thấy cái lều – ờm. Người ta không phải…” Đôi má nâu của Hermione nhuốm màu đỏ sẫm. “ _Bồ biết đấy_ , ở gần đây à?”

“Du thuyền, và đó là ở phía tây Health,” Harry đáp lại theo bản năng, rồi cắn chặt môi.

“ Họ chèo quanh đây ư? Nó ở chỗ hồ à? Dễ thương thật,” Luna nói.

“Đó chắc chắn không phải một cái thuyền.” Neville nghiêng đầu sang bên. “Mình nghĩ – liệu Muggle dùng thuyền khác với chúng ta à?”

Hermione nhăn mặt. “Không, đi du thuyền không có nghĩa là đi thuyền. Nó có nghĩa là… Họ, ờ…”

“Họ chịch,” Harry nói huỵch toẹt, hơi thích thú trước cú sốc của mọi người. Cả đám họ đã làm đảo lộn cuộc đời cậu và cảm giác đây là thực tại trong mấy ngày qua, nên thật thỏa mãn khi khiến họ trợn mắt ra.

“Cậu sành sỏi nhỉ?” Neville trông gần như ghen tị. “Cậu biết nhiều thứ, và đi nhiều nơi. Mình mới chỉ đến chỗ, kiểu như, Tinworth.”

“Tinworth dễ thương mà,” Luna nói. “Cậu có thấy những tờ ghi chú vô hình của Bridget Wenlock không? Có lần mình tưởng mình tìm được một cái nhưng nó chỉ là một tờ giấy ăn.”

“Vậy cậu là –” Ron vung vẩy một cử chỉ vụng về ám chỉ đồng tính.

“Một nửa,” Harry nói. Cậu thực sự không muốn đi vào chi tiết khoảng thời gian cô đơn cậu đi du thuyền như thế nào, cậu chỉ muốn – chúa ơi, cậu chỉ muốn được ai đó chạm vào thôi. Nó là trải nghiệm tồi tệ đáng xấu hổ và nực cười. Chẳng có gì ngầu hay đáng nhắc tới về nó cả. Thêm nữa, cả chuyến đi cậu đứng im trên Clapham Common, và khi có ai đó tiếp cận mình cậu vờ như mình đang trên đường đến chỗ trạm tàu ngầm. Cậu đi đi lại lại hơn một tiếng đồng hồ để đến gần với cái gọi là thực hành hành vi đồng tính trong năm phút, đúng kiểu thảm bại của cậu. “Đó là vấn đề với cậu à?”

“Sao nó lại là vấn đề chứ?” Ron hỏi, ngơ ngác. “Sao, Muggles có vấn đề với nó á?”

Harry thấy mình trong tình huống cực kỳ kì quặc khi một người có lẽ phải giải thích homophobia là gì. Không có, cậu nhận ra khi đang cân nhắc từ ngữ, cách nào để giải thích mà không khiến nó kì lạ cả. “Ờ – ừ. Vài người.” cậu nói.

“Lạ thế,” Ron nói. “Kiểu, tất nhiên, vài người máu thuần không thích, vì nó khó để lưu giữ tên họ hoặc dòng dõi hay cái khỉ gì đó – cậu ho hắng cái gì thế, Malfoy, nuốt phải bọ hay cái gì à? – Nhưng mình chưa bao giờ nghe thấy người khác thực sự, kiểu, có vấn đề người ta làm tình với ai ngoại trừ cái đó.”

“Máu thuần?”

“Phù thủy từ các gia đình không có họ hàng là Muggles,” Hermione giải thích. “Họ cực kỳ tự hào về việc đó.”

“Giao phối gần, cho người thắng cuộc,” Ginny đáp. Cô nắm tay lại. “Đại điện đây.”

“Mình tự hỏi ai trong số chúng ta là cận huyết nhất,” Neville suy nghĩ. “Ôi–” Cậu nhìn sang Malfoy. “Xin lỗi. Vô ý quá.”

“Vô tư đi,” Malfoy đáp tỉnh bơ. “Tôi và bàn chân màng của mình đã chấp nhận nhau rồi.”

Harry nhìn xuống đôi giày da sáng láng của Malfoy. Chúng trông vẫn như trước – khá dài, hơi nhỏ. Đôi giày thu hẹp ở mũi chân, nhưng có thể đó là do kiểu dáng. “Tất cả mấy người là – thuần huyết à?”

“Gần như thế,” Luna đáp. “Hermione và mình không phải máu thuần. Mình thực sự ước mình có chân màng, thế thật hay. Mặc dù thật sự, nó là một con số khá lệch, đặc biệt cho một hội kháng chiến ngầm chống lại chế độ chủ nghĩa thuần túy, mấy bồ nói đúng không?”

Ginny nhún vai một bên vai. “Mình đã luôn nghĩ nó đáng ngờ rằng nếu chúng ta là lũ phản bội giống nòi – thế có nghĩa là nhà Weasley là nhóm người không được chào đón trong mấy hội nhóm thuần chủng lắm, Harry, tụi mình như kiểu sâu bọ phiên bản xịn hơn hay Nhu trùng cao cấp í: mấy người không thể chối bỏ nguồn gốc dòng dõi của tụi tui nhưng không ai thực sự muốn chúng tôi ở xung quanh cả – chẳng phải hơi đáng ngờ khi chúng ta xoay sở giữ mình thuần chủng được hay sao? Chẳng nhẽ chưa có một ai trong số các cụ kị lừng lẫy tiếng tăm bất trị của nhà ta từng chịch một Muggle hay ít nhất là một người con lai và đẻ ra vài lứa bé con ít máu loạn luận hơn sao?”

“ _Ginny_ ,” Ron nói, vẻ mặt kinh hoàng.

“Anh cần phải ngừng nghĩ em còn 12 đi, Ronald. Chịch. Phịch. Xoạc. Địt. Hài lòng chứ?”

“Không,” Ron nói, qua tiếng cười vỡ òa rộ lên xung quanh, “Nhưng má sẽ –”

“Ôi, đừng có mà nói tới má, em đã cảm thấy tội lỗi ngay rồi.”

Luna đã nằm ngả lưng trên nền cỏ và đang nhặt những cọng cỏ ra khỏi mái tóc dài của cô. Hermione, vẫn khúc khích cười, đặt một bàn tay lên đầu gối Ron. Thậm chí Ron cũng bắt đầu thấy cái buồn cười của câu chuyện, nhưng cố gắng giữ cho mình khỏi cười.

“Chuyện đấy nhắc mình nhớ về một việc mình định nói với các cậu,” Hermione nói, một khi tiếng cười đã ngừng lại. “Liên lạc. Mình đã nghĩ – vì đằng nào chúng ta cũng cần phải đến Hẻm Xéo bằng cách nào đó, nếu chúng ta có cơ hội chúng ta nên mua một con cú. Chúng tự sinh tồn khá tốt và nó cũng sẽ giúp đỡ nhiều khi có một phương tiện liên lạc. Mấy người nghĩ sao?”

“Mình không phiền nếu có thể gửi thư cho bà để báo tin mình còn sống đâu,” Neville đáp.

“Ba chắc hẳn đã lo lắng kinh khủng,” Luna thêm vào. “Tất nhiên mình đã cố thử tìm lũ Quibbler khi có thể, để mình biết ông vẫn ổn nhưng mình đã nhận thấy ông đang cho in khá nhiều câu chuyện buồn rầu.”

“Và má…” Ron và Ginny trao nhau cái nhìn nặng nề.

Malfoy, trong vô thức, giơ tay lau những vết bẩn vô hình trên đôi giày bóng loáng của cậu. Cậu liếc mắt nhìn Harry, và Harry nhìn lại. Cả hai người họ là những người duy nhất dường như không có ai để liên lạc. Sự đồng cảm không mong chờ giữa cả hai đem đến niềm an ủi nhỏ nhoi.

“Được rồi, đúng như mình đã nghĩ,” Hermione nói. “Vậy là quyết định nhé. Chúng ta phải đưa Harry đến Hẻm Xéo – cho đũa của cậu. Đó là khu của phù thủy ở Luân Đôn.”

Harry hào hứng. “Chúng ta sẽ đi đến khu của mấy người trong thành phố ư? Thật ư?” Cậu mường tượng ra những tòa nhà bay lơ lửng, cửa sổ những cửa hàng đầy ắp những đồ vật kỳ thú, rồng sải cánh bay phía trên đầu. Trong tâm trí cậu đó luôn là nơi đầy nắng, điều mà cực kỳ khó tin thậm chí cả với một Luân Đôn có pháp thuật. “Tuyệt vời.”

“Yeah, tuyệt vời,” Ron nói giọng ngờ vực. “Mặc dù – ờ, chúng ta có cần Polyjuice không?”

Hermione nhăn mặt. “Chết tiệt. Mình biết là mình đáng ra phải dự trữ nó trước. _Ngu ngốc_.”

Ron nhún vai. “Thì sao? Chúng mình có thể tự chế mà, phải không? Em là thiên tài mà, Hermione, chúng ta có thể xoay sở –”

“Không,” Malfoy kiên quyết. “Polyjuice cần khoảng một tháng để điều chế chính xác, và đấy là không tính đến chuyện mớ cây chút chít cần phải thu hoạch đúng khi trăng tròn, nó sẽ kéo dài thêm thời gian. Sau cả mớ chuyện này – nếu chúng ta _sống sót_ khỏi cái tai ương này, chúng ta nên phát triển một cửa hàng. Nhưng –”

“Nhưng chúng ta không nên ở lại Luân Đôn lâu hơn nữa,” Hermione đồng tình, khuôn mặt cau lại. “Nhất là cả một tháng.”

“Bùa cải trang,” Ginny nói. “Chúng ta có thể dùng bùa cải trang. Và không ai biết giờ Harry trông thế nào, nên chúng ta có thể chỉ cần, mấy bồ biết đấy, ép mớ tóc cậu í xuống trán là xong.”

Hermione gật đầu. “Và bất cứ ai trong chúng mình đi cùng cậu í, chỉ cần cải trang thật kĩ.”

Harry có thể nhìn thấy gần như tất cả mọi người muốn xung phong nhưng trước khi ai có thể lên tiếng, Malfoy nói.

“Nên là tôi”, Malfoy nói. “Nên là – cha tôi gần như đã lộ rõ mặt thật, điều gần như không bao giờ xảy ra, họ sẽ không nghi ngờ một Malfoy nếu tôi bị phát hiện. Vả lại, nếu – nếu mọi chuyện xấu đi, sẽ bớt đi một tên trong hàng ngũ.”

“Bớt đi một – Draco, đấy không đúng.”

“Đúng là như thế,” Malfoy khăng khăng. “Tất cả những gì _họ_ biết, tôi chỉ là một kẻ đào ngũ. Họ không biết tôi đang đi cùng ai. Họ không thể dùng tôi để moi thông tin từ gia đình thân yêu của tôi; họ sẽ không đem tôi ra tòa cùng với Muggleborn. Họ không hứng thú làm đổ thêm máu thuần, và hơn nữa, gia đình tôi không gặp nguy hiểm gì cả. Tôi là nỗi hổ thẹn với họ, thế thôi. Nó là lựa chọn logic.”

Giọng điệu chế giễu khi Malfoy nhắc đến ‘ _gia đình thân yêu_ ’ làm bùng lên cảm giác thân thuộc trong Harry, thứ cậu cố dằn xuống. Cậu không muốn thích Malfoy, hoặc có một _điểm chung_ với cậu ta. Cậu ta là một thằng khốn. Chỉ vì cậu ta có thể sẽ làm một việc tốt không khiến cậu ta không phải là thằng tồi.

“Chúng ta sẽ dùng bùa cải trang,” Hermione nói với cậu ta. “Thay tóc cậu, ít nhất là thế – nó quá đặc biệt.”

Malfoy chạm vào tóc và, với một biểu cảm gần như đau đớn, đồng ý.

Ánh sáng yếu ớt đã tắt hẳn khi họ nói chuyện và để họ đơn độc với cây cối và ánh sao. Những đám mây trôi trên nền trời, che phủ và lại hé lộ những chòm tinh tú. Harry đã dành nhiều thời gian trốn trong thư viện khi còn niên thiếu cậu đã cố phân biệt chòm Đại Hùng, sao Chức Nữ, sao Arcturus. Mẹo khi ngắm sao trong thành phố hoặc vùng ngoại ô nhiều đèn là cần phải để mắt có thời gian để điều chỉnh. Bạn phải nhìn chằm chằm lên trên liên tục khoảng hai mươi phút cho đến khi đồng tử giãn ra như một cái đĩa đen to đùng. Một ánh đèn lạ và bạn sẽ lại phải bắt đầu lại từ đầu. Harry đã quen nằm giữa đám cây trong vườn sau nhà Dursley, luyện cho mắt cậu nhìn thấy những vì sao. Harry đã từng tưởng tượng đến việc trốn thoát lên trên trời hoặc ra ngoài, cậu chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình sẽ rẽ ngoặt và tìm thấy một ngân hàng phù thủy, một trường phù thủy, và đám bạn phù thủy cả.

Có lẽ đó là cách phép thuật hoạt động: bạn vốn có thể nhìn thấy nó, bạn chỉ cần thời gian để mắt điều chỉnh thôi.

*

Draco u sầu ngắm mình trong gương. Mặt cậu đầy nếp nhăn, và một bộ râu nâu che phủ toàn bộ phần dưới gương mặt cậu. Mái tóc bạc của cậu giờ bị phù phép thành màu nâu xám xỉn, và lông mày đã gấp đôi cả về chiều dài và chiều rộng và đang nhăm nhe xâm lấn đến tầm nhìn của cậu. Cậu trông xấu xí gớm guốc. Cậu không muốn ra khỏi nhà xí và đối diện với những người khác trong tình trạng ghê tởm này.

“Draco?” Luna gõ cửa. “Cậu sẵn sàng chưa? Nếu cái gương chôm mất giọng cậu, hãy vỗ tay để trả lời.”

“Chưa,” Draco nói với kẻ lạ mặt trong gương. Khuôn mặt lạ hoắc của cậu bóng lên với mồ hôi vì lo lắng. Cậu sẽ chết khi còn xấu xí và thối hoắc, trong khi đó Harry Potter và cái quai hàm đẹp đẽ của cậu ta chứng kiến hững hờ. Đây là cái ý tưởng tuyệt vời mà cậu có. Cậu siêu mừng vì đã đề nghị nó. Cậu rửa tay, và ép mình đi ra ngoài.

Hermione đang nhặng xị lên về cái trán của Potter khi Ginny đưa cho Ron một vài thứ trông như đồ của cửa hàng pha trò, người đem giấu hết chúng vào người, như vậy còn lại Neville và Luna chiêm ngưỡng sự thay đổi mới của Draco xuất hiện từ chỗ trốn.

Luna nhìn lên cậu, chớp chớp mắt lười biếng. “Cậu có nghĩ đây sẽ là mình khi về già không?”

“Liệu tôi có nghĩ tóc mình sẽ tự động đổi thành màu nâu không á?’

“Ý mình là tâm trạng của cậu,” Luna nói. Cô lơ đãng cặp một cây viết sau tai. “Lông mi cậu dài thật, phải không? Mình chưa từng để ý trước đây.”

Neville nhìn khuôn mặt biến đổi của Draco, rồi nhìn nghiêng. “Trời. Cậu giống hệt bác Algie của tớ.”

“Người gây giống con Bông xốp á? Tuyệt vời, Neville.”

Neville nhún vai. “Là do tóc mai, tớ nghĩ vậy. Có thể là cái mũi.”

Draco chạm vào mũi mình, hơi rùng mình. Cậu không hề biến đổi nó chút nào. “Tôi không có giống đâu nhé.”

Neville mỉm cười và vỗ vai cậu. “Cậu biết đấy, tớ nghĩ nó rất dũng cảm, chuyện cậu đang làm.”

Draco nhăn mặt.

“Nói cậu í rất gian xảo,” Luna khuyên. “Cậu ấy thích thế hơn.”

“Tôi sẽ thích thế hơn nếu tôi không phải làm cái trò ngu ngốc này,” Draco lầm bầm.

“Cậu đã làm cả ối việc ngu ngốc rồi. Đây không thể tệ hơn khi chúng ta bảy tuổi và cậu –”

“Không,” Draco ra lệnh. Bên kia phòng, đầu Potter đã ngẩng lên và quay về phía họ, như con cú vọ tọc mạch.

“Trộm chiếc áo ngoài của Pansy Parkinson và –”

“Hãy, _hãy_ im miệng lại ngay,” Draco rít lên, đẩy Neville đến phía nhà xí và tránh khỏi đôi mắt đang sáng lên của Potter.

“Cậu là người muốn gia nhập với tiên cá mà.” Neville biện giải.

“Tôi không thể tin là _cậu_ được phép tham gia.”

“Đấy là một trong những lợi ích của Bộ. Ai _không_ được tham gia chứ?”

“Mình không được mời,” Luna nói. “Mình rất thất vọng đấy. Mình đã có thể giúp cậu thương lượng tên tiên cá của cậu là gì, Draco.”

Draco cảm thấy khá mừng, nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của Ginny Weasley, rằng số trẻ con máu thuần hay bị nhét lại với nhau trong các sự kiện không bao gồm nhà Weasley.

“Chúng ta chuẩn bị đi chưa?” Draco chống nạnh hỏi. Cậu cần chuyện này qua cho nhanh hoặc cậu sẽ chẳng bao giờ có sức mà làm. Cơ quan trong cơ thể cậu tự động biểu tình mỗi khi cậu dự tính đến kế hoạch tối nay của mình sẽ có thể là gì. Cậu thấy tốt nhất là lờ lớ lơ đi tất cả các vấn đề, và sống trong thế giới ảo tưởng mình tự tạo ra. Suy cho cùng chiến lược ấy đã đưa cậu đi xa đến thế này.

“Wow,” Potter nói, nhìn Draco lên xuống. “Bất hạnh thay.”

Nghĩ lại thì, chiến lược của cậu dở ẹc. Kệ mẹ chiến lược.

“Cậu trông hoàn hảo lắm,” Hermione nói, cười rạng rỡ một cách khích lệ khiến Draco cảm thấy không thoải mái . “Gia đình cậu thậm chí sẽ chẳng nhận ra cậu nữa! Oh, không phải là họ sẽ ở đó, hay…” Hermione bịt miệng, nhăn mặt. “Mình thực sự đang rắc muối lên nó, đúng chứ.”

“Ý cậu í là cậu cải trang đỉnh đấy,” Neville nói. “Tốt lắm, Draco.”

“Cậu trông gần tệ bằng bình thường rồi,” Ginny vui vẻ thêm vào.

Draco bình thường sẽ bực bội, nhưng cậu ngờ rằng đấy là cách Ginny khen ngợi người khác. “Chà? Chúng ta sẵn sàng chưa?”

Ron đã chèn xong mấy thứ trông như pháo vào tất và đứng lên. “ Sẵn sàng.”

Potter nhún vai. “Chắc thế.”

Hermione tập trung họ lại một chỗ. “Harry, nhớ bình tĩnh. Nếu cậu cảm thấy bất cứ dấu hiệu phép thuật nào, làm thủ thuật hít thở chúng ta đã nói. Draco, cậu đã ghi nhớ các điểm hẹn gặp nên thế là ổn rồi. Ron, anh thật sự cần một cái Fanged Frisbee à?”

Ron cân nhắc và quyết định, “Không biết thế nào đâu, Hermione. Có còn hơn không.”

“Ôi, được thôi.” Hermione chăm chú nhìn họ. “Mình không thích đứng ngoài thế này. Mấy người chắc là mình không cần phải thế chỗ Ron hay Draco chứ?”

“Chắc chắn đấy,” Ginny và Neville lên tiếng, gần như đồng thanh.

“Bồ sẽ nguy to nếu bồ bị phát hiện,” Ginny đáp.

“Và nếu như cậu không ở cạnh, làm sao tụi mình sống qua một ngày ở chỗ của muggle chứ?” Neville toe toét.

“Mình nghĩ chúng ta sẽ làm khá tốt ấy chứ,” Luna nói. “Mình đã học được rất nhiều thứ về văn hóa của Muggle.”

Hermione thở dài. ‘Luna, nhẫn đổi màu không phải là văn hóa Muggle đâu.”

 

“Muggle thích chúng mà,” Luna khăng khăng. “Tớ nghĩ chúng là mô hình thu nhỏ cho văn hóa như một tổng thể.”

Gương mặt của Hermione hiển rõ sự vật lột giữa việc tranh cãi với Luna và tiếp tục tiến hành nhiệm vụ. “Khi cậu đến Hẻm Xéo, cậu không được gọi cậu ấy là Harry, biết chứ?”

“Cậu ta còn chả gọi tôi là Harry bây giờ nữa là,” Harry nói.

“Gọi cậu ấy bằng tên khác. Một bí danh. John, hoặc –”

“Archibald,” Draco nói.

Potter khịt mũi. “ _Archibald_?”

“Nó hợp với cậu.”

Hermione liếc nhìn giữa Draco và Harry. “Rồi. Tuyệt vời, Archibald. Và chúng ta sẽ gọi Draco –”

“Dave,” Potter tiếp lời.

Miệng Draco há ra. “Dave?”

“Dave Wallis. Sáu tám, từ Basildon.” Potter nhe răng. Cậu ta có một lúm đồng tiền mờ mờ bên má phải, để tăng thêm độ sát thương. “Cậu là nhân viên bán hàng. Phù thủy có chúng chứ.”

“Nhân viên bán hàng,” Draco lặp lại vô cảm

“Hoặc bảo hiểm.” Lúm đồng tiền của Potter lại sâu hơn.

“Chúng ta không có nhiều người như thế ở thế giới phù thủy,” Hermione nói. “Mặc dù trên nhiều phương diện phù thủy nghĩ họ tân tiến, mình luôn nghĩ xã hội của chúng ta vẫn còn đang ở thời vua James đệ nhất. Không bảo hiểm! Và với lượng tài sản bị thiệt hại dưới cấu trúc quyền lực hiện giờ của chúng ta…”

“Chuyện này nghe thú vị đấy, nhưng chúng ta nên đi thôi,” Ron nói. Nhìn Hermione đầy ý nhị.

“Chúng ta sẽ không gây chú ý,” Hermione chua chát nói, chỉnh lại áo vét của Ron. “Không cần phải khiến mọi người đều biết. Mình sẽ gặp mọi người ở điểm hẹn hoặc, nếu không điểm hẹn thứ hai.”

“Phải rồi,” Ron đáp. Cậu ta nhìn đầy trìu mến đến nỗi Draco không muốn nhìn thẳng vào hai người họ. Cảm giác như đó là việc bất lịch sự. “Gặp lại cậu sau vậy.”

Gần như không báo trước, Ron nắm lấy tay Draco và Potter và Độn thổ họ ra khỏi túp lều.

*

Không khí tràn vào chỗ trống Ron, Draco và Harry vừa biến mất. Căn lều đột nhiên rộng lớn hơn, sau khi có cả năm người nhồi nhét trong đó.

“Nhắc mình nhớ không bao giờ giúp lên kế hoạch việc mình không trực tiếp tham gia,” Hermione nói. “Chuyện này thật tệ. Ôi, mình đã thấy ghét nó rồi mà mới chỉ qua mười lăm giây thôi đấy.”

“Họ sẽ ổn thôi,” Neville trấn an cô.

“Họ _có lẽ_ sẽ ổn,” Luna đáp. Cô có vẻ nghĩ nó chẳng khác gì câu an ủi trước.

“Chúng ta sẽ xông vào và cho tanh bành mọi thứ lên nếu họ gặp nguy,” Ginny thề.

Hermione ngước nhìn trần, và cầu thần thánh phương nào cho mình kiên nhẫn. “Hãy thu dọn lều thôi,” cô quyết định. “Rồi chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục.”

Một khi lều trại đã được cất gọn gàng trong túi rộng của Hermione, họ vẫn còn một tá thời gian. Ginny muốn đi ngay đến điểm hẹn. Luna muốn đến thăm một trong những cái hồ bơi, mà cô thể họ sẽ thấy một bầy Gulping Plimpy ở đó. Neville hầu như chỉ hứng thú việc tránh khỏi cơn mưa đang trút xuống họ khi vừa bước chân ra khỏi lều. Hermione có những kế hoạch khác – họ phải đến một siêu thị. Hoa quả và rau họ nhân đôi tuần trước đã bắt đầu hỏng. Với tương lai bất định phía trước, Hermione muốn tích trữ những đồ cần thiết đã.

“Người ta sẽ nghĩ cầm đầu một nhóm thiếu niên nổi loạn bỏ trốn sẽ thú vị hơn,” Hermione lơ đang, đẩy xe đẩy hàng dạo qua quầy thực phẩm đến phần còn lại của siêu thị. “Nhưng không, chúng ta đang đi mua sắm, để đảm bảo sẽ có đủ táo cho cả tuần.”

“Nói cho mình cậu thôi,” Ginny nói, cầm lên một gói từ quầy hàng. “Frazzers? Tuyệt vời, mình yêu Muggle. Chúng ta lấy nó được không?”

“Không.”

“Aw,” Ginny đáp, nhíu mày. “Tại sao không? Hãy có tí tình người đi mà.”

Hermione đột nhiên có mối liên kết lạ lùng với bà Weasley. “Ôi, chỉ một gói thôi đấy, nhé?”

Ginny giơ tay lên trời hoan hô và thảy gói Frazzers vào xe đẩy.

“Không có chuyện mình không được điểm O môn Muggle học sau chuyện này.” Neville nói khi họ rẽ sang quầy hàng khác. “Ý mình là – nếu mình còn thi một lần nào nữa.”

“Có lẽ chúng ta sẽ học cùng năm, Neville,” Luna mỉm cười mơ mộng. “Chúng ta có thể ngồi cạnh nhau trong giờ thi. Longbottom và Lovegood chắc chắn là ở cạnh nhau, cậu nghĩ thế không?”

“Cậu quên mất Cornelia Lomble rồi,” Ginny nói. “Cô í sẽ ở giữa hai người.”

Luna thất vọng đáp. “Chà, ít nhất chúng ta vẫn ngồi cùng khu. Ginny chả bao giờ ở khu của mình. Chán thế.”

Hermione nghĩ về Harry. Sau khi chuyện này kết thúc, cậu ấy có phải thi O.W.L.s không? Cô lo cậu đang học lệch về Phòng chống nhiều quá. Họ sẽ cần phải dành thời gian cho Thiên văn học và Thảo dược học, để cậu không tụt lại nhiều. Độc dược nữa. Ít nhất là những thứ cơ bản. Lịch sử pháp thuật có thể chỉ cần chút ít; Hermione ngờ rằng Harry sẽ hứng thú với nghề nào cần đến chứng chỉ O.W.L. của Lịch sử Pháp thuật – hay cô đang tự biên nhiều quá?

“Mọi người nghĩ Harry có thể sẽ thích làm sử gia không?” Hermione cầm lên một bịch gạo trên giá. Họ có thể tăng khối lượng sau.

“Ờ – cái gì cơ?”

“Một giáo sư chẳng hạn. Hoặc nhà khảo cổ?”

Neville lắc đầu. “Mình mới chỉ biết cậu í vài ngày, nhưng đó – đó là _Harry Potter_ đấy. Cậu í đâu phải người tầm thường, phải không? Cậu sẽ làm gì nhỉ?”

“Thần sáng, mình cá luôn,” Ginny nói.

“Mình nghĩ thế thật đáng tiếc.” Luna đáp.

“Đáng tiếc? Một Thần sáng?” Ginny nhăn mặt phản đối. “Thôi xin.”

“Cậu ấy sẽ là một thành viên của hội Rotfang Conspiracy,” Luna tiếp tục, như thể Ginny chưa từng nói gì trước đấy. “Điều đấy khá tốt, xét tình hình cấu trúc sức mạnh hiện giờ, nhưng mình không nghĩ nó tốt cho vệ sinh răng miệng của cậu í, cậu í có hàm răng đẹp mà.”

“Chúng ta thậm chí có nên nói những vấn đề này trước mặt Muggle không?” Neville liếc nhìn một bà mẹ trung niên và con gái mình đang cãi nhau trước quầy trà.

“Có lẽ không, mặc dù mình nghĩ tất cả sẽ cho đó là thuật ngữ mới của giới trẻ thôi.” Hermione xua Neville, Ginny và Luna qua quầy bánh kẹo và đến quầy bánh mỳ. “Mình nói đến nó vì mình muốn cho cậu ấy học nhiều về phép thuật tốt nhất có thể. Ví dụ như là chúng ta chưa từng dạy cậu í về lịch sử pháp thuật.”

“Ngoại trừ phần có liên quan đến cậu í.” Luna ghi nhận.

“Bồ tèo, _chúng ta_ sẽ trở thành lịch sử nếu chuyện này không thành,” Ginny ném một ổ bánh mỳ vào xe như một trái Quaffle. “Mình sẽ không lo về nó đâu.”

“Mình có lo đấy,” Hermione lầm bầm. _Ai đó_ phải nghĩ theo hướng lâu dài về những ảnh hưởng từ hành động của họ. Nếu mọi chuyện diễn ra theo đúng kế hoạch, Harry sẽ phải ngồi trong phòng với người giám hộ của cậu ấy và một nhân viên ngoại giao với Muggle từ Bộ, và rồi cậu sẽ phải mất bảy năm để hoàn thành việc học pháp thuật, như Hermione. Trong trường hợp này, Hermione là nhân viên đấy, và cô lo là mình đang làm như mèo mửa. Cô nhìn đồng hồ. Harry, Draco và Ron đã đến Hẻm Xéo – hoặc, trong trường hợp của Ron, ngay bên ngoài Hẻm Xéo – được một tiếng rồi.

“Hãy đi thanh toán thôi,” Hermione nói. “Và đợi họ ở điểm gặp thứ nhất.”

Nếu mọi chuyện suôn sẻ, chẳng mấy chốc Ron sẽ Độn thổ Harry và Draco đến đó. Nếu mọi chuyện đi chệch hướng, Ron sẽ Độn thổ một mình, và họ sẽ quyết định làm gì tiếp theo.

Khi Hermione đẩy xe hàng dọc siêu thị cô đột nhiên cảm thấy không thực, bởi sự điên rồ rằng cả cái siêu thị này hoàn toàn không có tí manh mối nào về mọi chuyện đang diễn ra. Thế giới thứ hai của cô đang sụp đổ xung quanh cô mà không ai nghe thấy. Hermione có thể bị lôi khỏi nhà, bị tước đi các quyền cơ bản ở một phiên tòa giả tạo ở Bộ, đũa phép bị tịch thu, thu hồi quyền được đi học – và rồi cô sẽ có thể đi đến cái siêu thị này, và giống như chẳng có gì thay đổi. Hermione cho rằng đó thuộc về bản chất của con người: rằng một người có thể đi dạo trong siêu thị vào ngày tồi tệ nhất của họ và không một ai hay biết, hay, quan tâm. Có lẽ người phụ nữ đằng sau quầy thanh toán đã hứng chịu một bi kịch gần đây. Có lẽ người mẹ cãi nhau với cô con gái tuổi teen cạnh dãy bánh kẹo vừa mất việc. Tất cả chỉ muốn trả tiền sữa rồi về nhà.

Hoặc, trong hoàn cảnh này, về lều.

Hermione khịt mũi cười. “Chờ đã,” cô nói, “Hãy lấy mấy hộp Jaffa Cakes trước đã.”

“Mình không biết đó là cái gì, nhưng nó có “bánh” trong đó, nên mình đoán mình sẽ thích.”

“Cậu biết đấy, có một chuyện khá thú vị về –”

“ _Hermione_. Không phải chứ. Bánh không phải để thuyết giảng đâu.”

“Không, nó hay lắm! Chờ đã. Có một thứ gọi là thuế giá trị gia tăng –”

*  
Potter sải chân trên đường Muggle quá nhanh, luồn lách qua những biển hiệu và đống rác dễ dàng như thể đó là phòng cậu ta vậy. Draco cứ bị xao nhãng hoặc bởi tiếng tim cậu dộng binh binh hoặc mấy cái cửa sổ trưng bày kì lạ mà đám Muggle trưng ra: chả ai có thể làm gì cả, mấy tấm ảnh bất động _thật sởn gai ốc_. Ron cứ than vãn về giày của cậu ta – có vẻ như chúng quá chật. Giờ Draco đột nhiên biết hàng đống thông tin về việc chân Ron vẫn đang to ra, có vẻ như vậy.

Bất chấp cái chết gần kề, Draco khó không cảm thấy niềm vui rằng cậu và Weasley đang đi, không bị phát hiện, giữa Muggles. Cậu vẫn thấy như bị cấm nhìn vào những cửa hàng và hàng hóa Muggle trong tiệm, như cậu đang nổi loạn theo cách thiếu niên thông thường hay làm hơn là bỏ mặc người thân của mình và lối sống cho một nhiệm vụ không nghi ngờ gì sẽ dẫn đến cái chết trẻ đầy bi kịch của mình. Mặc dù với ngoại hình hiện giờ, thì phải là cái chết già nua xấu xí.

Họ dừng lại trước tiệm Cái Vạc Lủng. Draco liếc Potter, rồi trao đổi ánh mắt với Weasley. “Đừng có trông ngạc nhiên với mọi thứ thế,” Draco nói với Potter. “Đừng nhìn chằm chằm, không há hốc mồm. Được chứ?”

“Biến mẹ đi” Potter đáp, Draco tự động hiểu với đồ đểu nghĩa là “Tao đã nghe và hiểu mày, bạn đồng hành thông thái.”

“Khó mà há hốc mồm được, với tình hình hiện giờ,” Ron nói, kéo mũ áo che đi mớ tóc chói lọi nhà Weasley. “Đi nào.”

Trong quán Cái vạc Lủng, Tom gã phục vụ quầy bar đứng đằng sau quầy chán chường đánh bóng một cái ly với nùi giẻ trơn nhẫy. Hắn ngước lên nhìn họ rồi trở lại với công việc. Ngoài hai người phụ nữ nhăn nheo đang hút thuốc từ những cái tẩu dài trong góc phòng, cả quán nhậu vắng teo. Với một cái gật đầu cụt lủn, Weasley cúi đầu đi về phía nhà xí để đợi. Draco xua Potter vào một khoảng sân nhỏ có tường rào bao quanh.

“Đừng có mà nhìn chằm chằm,” Draco nhắc Potter lần cuối. Cậu nhân đôi cái áo choàng, rồi đưa một chiếc cho Potter.

“Nói thế mười bảy lần chỉ khiến tôi muốn nhìn hơn nữa thôi,” Potter nói. Cậu ta nhìn chiếc áo nghi ngờ, nhưng chui nó qua đầu mà không phàn nàn thêm.

Draco quá khiếp sợ để đốp chát lại cậu ta. Cậu gõ lên viên gạch trên thùng rác ba lần với đũa phép và lùi lại để lối vào hiện ra.

Có tiếng Potter hít mạnh: Hẻm Xéo trải dài trước mắt họ.

“Không thể tin được là nó đã ở đây từ đầu” Potter nói. “Tôi đã đi qua nó cả trăm lần mà chưa thấy quán rượu đó bao giờ.”

“Cậu có thể nhìn thấy nó,” Draco giải thích. “Chỉ là cậu chưa nhìn đúng thôi.”

Draco quét mắt xung quanh nhưng không thể nhìn thấy mối đe dọa nào – cũng chẳng phải là cậu có thể nhận ra. Không ai hoàn toàn biết người khác theo phe gì những ngày này; bất cứ người nào chỗ này cũng có thể đang làm do thám cho Tử thần Thực tử, Họ bước qua cái cổng tò vò. Tiếng bức tường đóng lại khiến Draco cảm thấy như bản án tử giáng xuống đầu mình nhưng cậu vẫn bước tiếp.

Cậu thấy Hẻm Xéo một lần nữa qua đôi mắt của Potter: những tòa nhà xập xệ và con đường đá vỡ nát, những người mua sắm lo âu hối hả cúi đầu đi từ cửa hàng này sang cửa hiệu nọ; những cửa sổ vỡ và những quầy hàng bất hợp pháp đáng ngờ đã di dời từ Hẻm Knockturn đến con phố chính. Draco gần như chắc chắn có một người đang hiển nhiên bán mấy đồ chế tác dỏm dưới danh nghĩa “hộ thân”. Cậu tránh khỏi một cái bùa trông đặc biệt đáng ngờ.

Mắt Potter đảo nhanh hơn rang lạc, dừng lại ở mỗi biển hiệu vài giây rồi dời đi.

“Ngày trước nó không như thế này,” Draco nói với cậu ta bằng giọng thầm thì. “Nó từng– nó không như thế này.”

Một trong những người Wandless giơ đôi tay cầu khẩn về phía họ, nài xin tiền vàng. “Tôi là một phù thủy, tôi thề,” anh ta tha thiết, “Làm ơn, tôi là một phù thủy mà.” Draco không thể nhìn thẳng vào anh ta. Potter thì ngược lại. Draco có thể cảm thấy cậu ta nhìn chằm chằm người đàn ông và phải kéo khuỷu tay cậu ta lôi đi.

“Nó không giống thế này,” Draco lặp lại, bàn tay siết chặt cánh tay Potter. Thậm chí dưới lớp cải trang cậu cảm tưởng như bất kì một người Wandless nào cũng có thể nhận ra cậu là kẻ đã làm thế với họ, kẻ đã giúp điều này trở thành hiện thực. “Nó từng – nó từng đẹp đẽ hơn.”

“Chúng ta cần phải giúp họ,” Potter nói nhỏ. “Chúng ta có gì không? Tiền? Thức ăn?”

Draco nhăn mặt. “Cách mà chúng ta có thể giúp họ, _Archibald_ à, là ra khỏi đây mà không bị phát hiện và bị thủ tiêu sau đó.”

“Phải có gì chúng ta có thể làm chứ.” Potter liếc nhìn đám người Wandless. “Điều gì xảy ra với họ thế?”

“Đại cục. Hãy nghĩ về đại cục.” Draco nuốt ngược cảm giác sợ hãi chua loét đang trào ngược lên cổ họng và kéo cả hai bước tiếp.

“Họ là ai vậy?”

“Những người có bố mẹ là Muggleborn, hầu hết là thế, và một số người không quy phục. Đũa phép và tài sản của họ bị tước đoạt, bởi vì –” Nhìn khuôn mặt ngây ra của Potter, Draco nhăn mặt. “Cậu còn không biết nhiều đến thế. Merlin. Được rồi, Muggleborn là phù thủy có bố mẹ là Muggle, nó rất hiếm gặp và bị xem như không...hoàn thiện. Họ không biết gì về thế giới này, và họ không biết được các truyền thống, và…” Draco ghé sát vào tai Potter nói. Thật khó để che dấu cảm giác căm ghét bản thân chạy dọc cơ thể. “Tôi cũng từng – đại khái là thế. Hermione là một Muggleborn.”

“Vậy cô ấy có thể…” Potter ngoái nhìn những người Wandless lần nữa, đôi mắt mở to.

“Cô ấy sẽ trên đường chạy trốn, nếu không đi cùng chúng ta.” _Cùng chúng ta_ , như thể Hermione không phải là người điều hành cái băng đảng tí hon này.

“Cái đệch mợ,” Potter nói thầm.

Draco bật cười. “Chuẩn đấy.”

Họ tiếp tục đi. Giữa những cửa hiệu bám bụi xám xịt thưa thớt, một người phụ nữ cao ráo trong bộ áo chùng xanh sặc sỡ lọt vào tầm mắt Draco ngay lập tức. Bà rời đi từ tòa Gringotts trắng ngà với một túi mua sắm treo lủng lẳng một bên tay, tay còn lại hất mái tóc đen dài ra phía sau. Bà nghiêng nghiêng khuôn mặt, ánh sáng mờ ảo hắt lên hàng mi dày và xương hàm thanh tú.  
Draco kéo mạnh Potter đến trước hiệu Cung cấp đồ dùng Quidditch chất lượng cao.

“Cái gì thế?” Potter ngó đầu ra ngoài cửa tiệm, và Draco phải lôi cậu ta trở lại. Giữ chặt cánh tay Potter.

“Dì của tôi,” cậu đáp, tay siết chặt thành nắm đấm.

“Cậu đang cải trang cơ mà, hay là cậu quên mất rồi thế? Với đôi lông mày này thì ai biết được cậu là ai cơ chứ.”

Draco lắc đầu. “Bà í có thể.”

“Gì chứ, bộ bà ấy có mắt nhìn xuyên thấu hay sao?” Potter liếc nhìn Draco, rồi nhíu mày. “Cái đấy có thật. Đương nhiên là thế rồi.”

“Không, bà ấy không có cái đấy, nhưng…” Draco cảm thấy máu sôi lên nhưng kiềm lại nghĩ đến bùa chú trên đầu. Cậu thực sự có thể nhìn thấy đôi lông mày kinh khủng í nhô ra trước tầm nhìn. Chui rúc trước ô cửa giữ khư khư tay người khác còn trông đáng ngờ hơn. Draco lập tức buông tay. “Cậu không biết cô tôi như thế nào. Ý tưởng về buổi tối vui vẻ của bà í là chơi lột da rút xương và chặt khúc người ta ra từng mảnh.”

“Và tôi nghĩ là mình có một bà dì tệ hại cơ đấy,” Potter nhẹ nhàng nói. “Cậu thắng vòng này rồi.

Draco thoáng thấy bóng áo chùng xanh trong đám đông. Buồn cười thật – cậu đã sợ đến mức đông cứng người, thậm chí không nghĩ đến trường hợp –

Người phụ nữ mặc áo choàng xanh thờ ơ lướt qua họ. Mái tóc nâu nhạt lòa xòa trên gương mặt, và Draco hít mạnh một hơi.

“Không phải,” cậu thở ra. “Đó là –oh.” Andromeda. Chắc chắn là bà. Dòng họ Black cố gắng không nhắc đến bà, nhưng Draco đã nhìn thấy cây gia phả, và có một bức ảnh ba cô gái đen trắng giấu đới gầm tủ của mẹ. _Bellatrix, Andromeda và Narcissa, 1967_. Cậu chưa từng nhìn thấy Andromeda ngoài đời. Bà rất giống với Bellatrix, nhưng có màu tóc nhạt và khuôn mặt dịu dàng hơn. Cậu muốn chạy đến chỗ bà, để nói, _Cháu cũng giống dì – cháu cũng bỏ đi, giúp cháu với, cháu làm thế nào đây_ , nhưng cậu đứng im tại chỗ. Andromeda đã rời khỏi nhà, nhưng bà cũng không ngu ngốc tham gia nổi loạn chống lại chính quyền.

Cậu nghĩ.

Dù vậy, Andromeda là một trong số ít người hiểu được cảm giác đi từ biết tên mọi cái dĩa, mọi bước nhảy và mọi lại váy đến–chẳng biết gì. Cậu chưa bao giờ dọn giường trước đây, khá kì quái khi hồi tưởng lại và không phải cái gì cậu _ao ước_ được chia sẻ với bất cứ bạn đồng hành hiện giờ nào. Cậu sẽ không bao giờ thôi nghe thấy nó. Quả là hài hước. Andromeda đã từng là chuyện cười của bao người, có lẽ bà sẽ biết cách khiến mọi chuyện tươi sáng hơn.

“Ai thế? Cậu biết bà ta à?” Potter săm soi biểu cảm trên mặt Draco.

“Chuyện dài, chán phèo,” Draco đáp, bước ra khỏi khung cửa đáng ngờ. “Đi thôi, hãy làm cho xong việc.”

Ít nhất cậu cũng là một câu chuyện hài có ích. Draco dẫn Potter đi sâu vào Hẻm Xéo, qua hiệu kem hoành tráng của Fortescue và một cửa hàng áo chùng cũ xiêu vẹo.

  
“Chúng ta còn thời gian và đường phố cũng không đông lắm.” Draco nói. Cậu nhăn mũi và cố lờ đi thảm cảnh thực tế. Chỉ là một ngày mua sắm bình thường thôi. Một ngày mua sắm cho Dave Cái Gì Đó từ xó nào đó mà Potter nói, Dave làm bảo hiểm, Dave Xấu Xí và trợ thủ đẹp trai kinh khủng của anh ta, Archibald. “ Hãy – hãy đi lấy cái con cú ngu ngốc đã. Tôi không thể tin chúng ta đang mạo hiểm cái mạng mình vì một nhúm lông di động, nhưng đi thôi nào.”

Sở cú Eeylops tối đen như mực. Những cành cây vươn lên phía trần nhà, gỗ sồi và tần bì, trang hoàng với các lỗ vừa đủ cho lũ cú làm tổ bên trong. Những đôi mắt to của chúng phát sáng từ mọi phía chiếu về phía họ. Vai Draco thả lỏng. Trong đây quá tối để nhìn thấy cặp lông mày kinh khủng của cậu, chứ đừng nói đến chuyện phát hiện ra cái gì.

“Tôi có thể giúp được gì cho quý ngài?”

Một bóng đèn vàng vọt lơ lửng chiếu lên người phụ nữ đeo kính gọng tròn với một con cú hung hung nhỏ đậu trên vai trái.

“Chúng tôi cần một con cú,” Potter nói đầy hữu ích.

“À vâng, tôi đã đoán thế,” người phụ nữ nói. “Hai vị đã nghĩ đến loại nào chưa?”

“Chúng tôi cần một con đi săn tốt, thông minh, có thể bay đường dài, tự định hướng và quen với giờ giấc bất định.” Draco tằng hắng. “Làm ơn.”

“Chúng tôi có vài con loại xịn, nếu các vị có thể theo tôi đi vào phía sau. Mười lăm galleon một con, và có một con cái đặc biệt khỏe–”

Draco lần sờ đống tiền trong túi áo. Khi cậu lên kế hoạch trốn khỏi Phủ Malfoy, cậu đã đến rút tiền từ tài khoản ở Gringotts từ từ mỗi ngày. Cậu giấu tất cả dưới nệm và kiểm tra năm lần mỗi ngày xem chúng còn ở đó hay không. Ngay trước khi rời đi, cậu đã đổi gần hết chúng sang tiền Muggle. Không còn nhiều tiền vàng để chi tiêu nữa. “Bà có gì phù hợp những tiêu chí ấy với giá…” Draco sờ đống tiền, trừ đi giá đũa – “Chín galleon không?” Draco cảm thấy nỗi xấu hổ kỳ quặc nổi lên. Cậu chưa bao giờ có thiếu tiền để mua cái gì trước đây cả.

Người phụ nữ cân nhắc một lúc, trong khi con cú lơ đãng mổ tóc bà. “Chúng tôi có một con cú tuyết – không có gì bất thường với nó cả, nó chỉ hơi già. Hơi nổi quá. Đa số mọi người hiện giờ không thích như thế.”

Bà dẫn họ đi sâu vào trong cửa hàng. Ánh sáng từ những khung cửa sổ mờ dần cho đến khi Draco chỉ có thể nhìn thấy khối cầu đang phát sáng của người phụ nữ.

“Cậu có nghĩ chúng ta sắp bị giết không?” Potter hỏi nhỏ

“Chà, _giờ_ thì có đấy.”

Họ đi qua khu vực với những cành nho trĩu nặng ẩm ướt nơi một con cú vùng nhiệt đới suýt ngoạm mất một bên tai trái của Draco và đi vào khu vực rừng cây xơ xác lạnh lẽo. Draco có thể ngửi thấy phảng phất mùi gỗ thông.

“Ồ, tôi thấy nó rồi. Nó đang trốn đằng sau. Ra đây nào, cô bé.” Người phụ nữ huýt sáo và giơ tay ra. Trong một khoảnh khắc tĩnh lặng, và rồi một đôi cánh trắng che mờ đi ánh sáng của khối cầu và một con cú tuyết đậu trên cánh tay bà. Con cú nghiêng đầu nhìn họ, rồi chắp cánh bay thẳng đến vai Potter.

“Nó đồng ý rồi!” Người phụ nữ vỗ tay hoan hỉ.

“Ồ,” Potter nói khẽ. Cậu ta nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve đầu con cú với một ngón tay. “Xin chào.”

“Chúng tôi vẫn gọi nó là Hedwig,” người phụ nữ đáp, dẫn họ trở lại mặt tiền của cửa hàng. “Tất nhiên, gọi nó bằng cái tên nào các vị muốn, nó hơi già rồi và có thể chỉ phản ứng với cái tên ấy thôi.”

Potter dường như không thể rời mắt khỏi Hedwig. Draco trả tiền cho con cú, một hộp đồ ăn cú, nhận lấy cái chuồng của Hedwig và Potter vẫn chưa rời mắt được khỏi nó. Cậu ta mỉm cười bẽn lẽn khi nó gặm nhẹ ngón tay mình. Draco ghét làm cái nhiệm vụ này. Cậu không bao giờ nên nhận cái nhiệm vụ tồi tệ này, đặc biệt là rẽ ngang dọc vì cái nhúm lông biết cắn người như thế này.

“Thằng bé yêu động vật nhỉ?” Người phụ nữ mỉm cười. “Con trai anh à?”

“Không,” Draco chán ghét nói. “Chắc chắn không.”

Potter che tay nín cười, tên đểu cáng.

Phải mất một lúc loay hoay để khiến Hedwig buông vai Potter ra và chịu chui vào chuồng, Một khi cửa chuồng đóng, nó ngay lập tức rúc đầu vào cánh để ngủ. Draco cân nhắc ghen tị nó với tình huống hiện tại của họ.

“Một thứ nữa,” Draco nói khi họ rời cửa tiệm. “Một thứ, và rồi chúng ta xong việc.”

“Tôi nghĩ cậu đang làm quá lên đấy,” Potter nói, cẩn thận xách lồng Hedwig. “Mọi chuyện đến giờ vẫn ổn.”

Draco bắt đầu có ấn tượng rằng Potter thực sự bình tĩnh và đỡ khó chịu hơn khi cậu ta đang rơi vào nguy hiểm. Chuyện đấy đã đủ tệ rồi, nhưng điều tệ hơn chính là khả năng Potter có thể sẽ là một _Gryffindor_ ngày một cao lên. Nếu cậu ta say rượu và tự biến mình thành đứa ngốc nhảy từ trên chỗ nào cao xuống, Draco sẽ hoàn toàn chắc chắn luôn. “Ôi, tốt thôi, giờ thì cậu lại còn thách thức số phận nữa chứ. Chúng ta chắc chắn sẽ nghẻo cho xem.”

“Chà, ai rồi cũng sẽ chết cả thôi,” Potter nói lý.

“ _Cậu_ sẽ chết nếu không ngậm cái miệng lại. Và, cậu sẽ đánh thức con cú đấy.”

Lạ lùng thay, nó khiến Potter ngậm miệng thật.

Tiệm Ollivanders hiện ra trước mắt họ: xộc xệch và nhỏ hẹp với biển hiệu đính chữ vàng đang rơi rớt, không thay đổi trừ những thanh sắt chắn ngang cửa sổ. Cái chuông rung lên khi họ bước vào căn tiệm bụi bặm, và Potter hắt xì. Con cú hơi động đậy, rồi lại ngủ tiếp.

Potter nghiêng gần đến Draco để nói thầm, “Có ai ở đây không vậy thế?”

“Cứ chờ đi,” Draco thì thào.

Và như thể có tín hiệu, ông Ollivander xuất hiện một cách sởn gai ốc. Đôi mắt màu bạc tỏa sáng trong cái ảm đạm. “Chào buổi sáng,” ông nói nhẹ.

Draco hắng giọng. “Xin chào. Mặc dù, thực chất nó đã là chiều muộn rồi. Không chắc ông có ra ngoài hay không; nếu ông không biết. Ngoài trời đã khá tối rồi. Thời tiết kinh khủng thật nhỉ? Tiếc quá. Mới dẫn ờ – cháu trai tôi” Draco ứng biến. “Archibald! Nó...là người ngoại quốc. Đến đây du lịch.”

Ollivander nhìn họ. “Cậu chọn thời gian đến thăm thật kì lạ đấy,” ông nói.

“Cháu thích mạo hiểm mà,” Potter đáp, bằng giọng Mỹ ngang phè phè.

Draco vỗ vai Potter theo cách mà cậu nghĩ rất chi kiểu chú cháu. “Tôi đã kể nhiều với Archibald về những người làm đũa phép tài năng của chúng ta cho, ờ, cho những người bên Bắc Mỹ. Đũa phép của nó – ờ sản xuất hàng loạt. Nên chúng tôi đến. Đây.”

Potter liếc nhìn cậu. “Cháu cần một cây đũa phép mới,” cậu ta đáp. Giọng Mỹ của cậu ta đặc sệt giọng mũi. “Ông bán đũa mà. Vậy hãy cho cháu một cây.”

“Hm,” Ông Ollivander nói, quan sát Potter cẩn thận. “Được thôi.” Ông bắt đầu lục tìm trong những hàng hộp dài, tự lẩm bẩm khi đi sâu vào trong tiệm.

“Cậu nói phét tệ quá đấy,” Potter nói nhỏ, hơi mỉm cười. Draco ngạc nhiên là cậu ta còn có thể làm được biểu cảm đấy.

“Giơ tay cậu ra,” Draco nói.

“Tại sao – ồ.” Potter giơ hai tay ra để cuộn dây đo. Nó đo cánh tay, chiều cao, và chiều dài cằm cậu ta. “Cái đệt,” Cậu ta nói thầm, khi chiếc thước tự lỗ mũi mình.

“Người Mỹ,” Draco nói với ông Ollivander, người đã quay trở lại với một chồng hộp. “Kiểu nói năng _như thế_. Kinh khủng.”

Ollivander không để ý đến lời Draco nói, và đưa cho Potter một cây đũa. “Gỗ mun và lông kỳ lân, tám phân rưỡi, đàn hồi được. Thử đi nào.”

Ngay khi Potter thận trọng cầm lấy cây đũa Ollivander giật nó khỏi tay cậu ta, thay bằng một cây khác. “Gỗ dái ngựa và gân tim rồng – không, chắc chắn không. Gỗ nho và lông phượng hoàng, mười phân – không.” Ollivander gỡ nó khỏi tay Potter, và dành một lúc lâu nhìn cậu ta.

“Ta tự hỏi,” Ollivander thì thầm, “Ôi, ta tự hỏi... Đây. Kết hợp tuyệt vời: nhựa ruồi và lông phượng hoàng, mười một phân, đẹp và dễ uống.”

Potter cầm cây đũa. Ngay lập tức, cả căn phòng sáng lên với muôn vàn tia lửa khiến Draco gần như mờ mắt. Potter ném cho Draco một cái nhìn lo lắng, như may mắn thay không có mấy sự cố phép thuật thường ngày của cậu ta. Ánh sáng quá chói lọi. Chói lọi hơn cả là niềm vui lan tỏa trên gương mặt Potter. Draco phải hướng qua chỗ khác.

“Rất tốt,” Ollivander nói, và lấy chiếc đũa khỏi bàn tay nắm chặt của Potter. Ông bắt đầu gói nó lại bằng giấy gói. “Lạ lùng thay. Lạ lùng thay.”

“Cái gì lạ lùng cơ ạ?” Potter hỏi.

“Ta nhớ mọi cây đũa phép mà ta từng bán, cậu biết đấy. Từng chiếc một. Từng mẫu mã kiểu dáng. Chiếc của cậu là một lựa chọn thú vị. Con phượng hoàng cho chiếc lông làm ra đũa của cậu đã cho một chiếc lông nữa – chỉ một thôi. Ta đã bán nó cho một chàng trai trẻ cách đây nhiều năm. Gỗ thủy tùng, mười ba phân rưỡi.” Ollivander đặt chiếc đũa cẩn thận vào trong một cái hộp nâu. “Cứng.”

“Ồ?” Potter không hứng thú lắm. Mắt cậu ta dán vào cái hộp.

Draco đếm số galleon và thả chúng cạnh ngăn kéo tiền. Cảm giác xui xẻo dâng lên trong bụng. Họ phải đi thôi. Tim cậu đập thình thịch. Ollivander quá già để làm cái trò này; nó tốn của ông đến bốn mươi năm chỉ để nói được một câu, chứ đừng nói đến việc gói hàng.

“Đúng vậy, một thôi.” Ollivander đưa chiếc hộp cho Potter. “Nó đã cho cậu cái sẹo đằng sau mái tóc này, cậu Potter ạ.”

“Cái –” Potter đông cứng người, cái tay còn lại giơ lên chạm vào trán.

Draco không tài nào động đậy được. Cậu không thể nói. Dạ dày cuộn trào như sóng thuỷ triều. Nếu cậu nôn hết ra cái sàn này, cậu có phải trả tiền sửa chữa hay không? Nó có khiến họ chậm lại không? Nếu không phải là tại đống bùa chống Độn thổ rải khắp cái Hẻm Xéo này, và việc cậu chưa bao giờ Độn thổ cả, Ollivander sẽ kéo cả hai người họ đến tận xứ Wales. Già cả và yếu ớt, Ollivander chưa bao giờ trông hiểm ác đến vậy, ông ta không phải người thích hợp cho việc an ủi người khác.

“Cây đũa phép hùng mạnh. Cậu trông giống hệt cha mình, cậu Potter ạ. Nhưng mắt cậu – cậu có đôi mắt của mẹ mình.” Ollivander cười mỉm. “Rất thú vị. Nên nhớ rằng đũa phép chọn phù thủy. Tôi nghĩ chúng ta sẽ mong chờ những điều thú vị từ cậu đấy.”

Draco nhìn chằm chằm ông Ollivander như thể nửa tiếng đã qua, nhưng không thể lâu hơn mười lăm giây. Potter có vẻ như mất khả năng diễn đạt ngôn ngữ hoàn toàn. Má cậu ta xám ngắt, tay siết chặt cái hộp đến trắng bệch. Ollivander không có vẻ như định báo với ai về sự hiện diện của họ, nhưng –

“Đi, đi, đi,” Draco nghẹn giọng nói. Cậu cầm lấy chuồng của Hedwig và giữ chặt nó. “Có nhiều thứ đang chờ, ờ, ở điểm Độn thổ lắm. Ông biết đấy. Cảm ơn rất nhiều. Tạm biệt.”

Với câu biện minh dởm, Draco kéo Potter ra khỏi tiệm. Tiếng chuông tại lối thoát của họ như bùa sốc chạy thẳng vào tim cậu. Hoàng hôn xanh thẳm phủ xuống đường phố, và một vài cửa hàng đã bắt đầu dọn đồ vào. Gạch tự xây lên trên tiệm Phú quý và Cơ hàn, và những cửa sổ của tiệm bà Malkin thu nhỏ lại.

“Đi nào,” Draco thúc giục, khi Potter vấp phải một viên gạch nhô ra. Draco không thể lôi câu ta đi xềnh xệch dù cậu muốn. Như thế sẽ gây quá nhiều chú ý. Ở một thế giới hoàn hảo, Draco sẽ cho Harry vào một cái xe cút kít và lăn cậu ta qua Cái vạc.

“Tôi trông giống bố,” Potter thì thào. Cậu ta vẫn giữ tay lên trán như thằng ngốc.

“Ngừng nói đi,” Draco rít lên. “Và bỏ tay xuống, cậu chỉ khiến người ta chú ý đến mình hơn thôi.”

Potter thả tay xuống, và gần như là cảnh quay chậm, Draco nhận ra lỗi sai của mình.

Một người phụ nữ trong áo chùng rách nát đứng lại do dự và run run chỉ tay lên cái trán hớ hênh của Potter. “Đó có phải – có lẽ nào?”

Một người đàn ông đứng lại ngay sau bà ta, gương mặt trắng bệch. “Merlin,” anh ta thì thào, mắt dính lấy trán Potter.

“Kéo nó – xõa nó xuống,” Draco nói, chỉ chỉ cái trán mình. Potter nhìn cậu ta bối rối. “ _Tóc mái_ của cậu í.”

Potter nhanh chóng chải mớ tóc của mình xuống, nhưng đã quá muộn. Mọi người bắt đầu bu lại xung quanh họ, nói bằng giọng thì thầm và nhìn Potter với đôi mắt đói khát.

“Không thể nào,” một phụ nữ nói nhỏ. “Không ai nhìn thấy cậu ấy kể từ –”

“Tôi tưởng cậu ấy chết rồi.”

 

“Chao ôi, _Harry Potter_.”

Những lời xì xào hòa làm một, rồi thành tiếng nói, và người ngày một đông lên. Họ tránh Harry một khoảng lớn, như thể cậu là bệnh truyền nhiễm, nhưng giờ họ bắt đầu tiến lại gần.

Harry nhìn sang Draco như thể muốn nói _cái đéo gì đang xảy ra vậy_ , cái mà Draco sẽ nghĩ đến khi họ có thời gian.

“Đi _nào_ ,” Draco rít. Cậu nắm lấy tay Potter. Họ chạy, và những giọng nói theo đuôi họ, vang vọng con phố nhỏ.

“Harry Potter?”

“Không thể nào!”

“Họ đã tìm thấy cậu ấy rồi ư?”

“Ném mẹ tôi xuống địa ngục đi,” Draco thở hổn hển. Lồng của Hedwig đậm thùm thụp vào chân cậu. Điên cuồng hít vào thở ra. “Đây – ôi, tuyệt vời, lúc chết, thôi _nào_.”

Có một khoảnh khắc kinh khủng họ đợi cho bức tường mở ra, và rồi họ đi qua – chẳng thèm đếm xỉa đến thận trọng, cứ chạy thẳng về phía nhà vệ sinh. Draco hất bay một ông cụ ra khỏi đường chạy. “ _Rất chi_ cần cái toa lét,” cậu nói với qua vai. “Xin lỗi. Do cái bàng quang của tôi ấy.”

Potter bắt đầu cười, và rồi Draco cũng cười, và rồi họ va vào nhau qua cửa nhà xí.

“Cái gì xảy ra vậy?” Ron hỏi, sau khi họ mở đến bốn cái buồng.

“Không có thì giờ đâu,” Draco nói với cậu ta, vẫn còn kích động. “Đi thôi.”

Không nói gì thêm, Ron nắm lấy cổ tay họ và Độn thổ. Trong bóng đêm đang dần biến mất, Draco chưa bao giờ cảm thấy biết ơn vì có một Weasley đến vậy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lâu lắm mới đăng chap mới, sau hơn 1 năm mình mới có đủ thời gian đăng chap 2 của truyện. Không drop nhưng sẽ không nhanh. Rất cảm ơn những ai đã đọc ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Muốn nói đôi chút về truyện này. Đây là project thứ hai của mình làm sau Mười ba lá thư sau bốn năm. Mình ít đọc Drarry, nhưng mình rất thích truyện này. Đây là cách tư duy khá mới đặc biệt với headcanon Harry và Hermione là POC. Các nhân vật trong này đều có chiều sâu chứ không hời hợt và hầu hết bọn họ đều được khai thác và có đất diễn hợp lý. Đó là lý do vì sao mặc dù là truyện mới trong năm 2017 này nhưng đã là top các truyện có kudos cao nhất của drarry trên AO3. Mong mọi người có thể thưởng thức nó.


End file.
